


Hearts Need Love

by Pey119



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - No Gods (Percy Jackson), Canonical Character Death, Car Accidents, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Complete, Dead Bianca di Angelo, Doctor Will Solace, Eventual Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, F/M, FAS - Freeform, Flashbacks, Gay Nico di Angelo, Gay Will Solace, Hazel Levesque is a Good Sibling, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/WIll Solace, M/M, Matchmaker Percy Jackson, Medical School, Miscarriage, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Nerd Will Solace, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Past Character Death, Percy is a Dork, Physical Disability, Police officer Nico di angelo, Protective Nico, Protective Will Solace, Repressed Memories, Single Parents, Solangelo as parents, Southern Will Solace, Supportive Hazel Levesque, Teenage Parents, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pey119/pseuds/Pey119
Summary: Will Solace is a Southern boy, a teenager going into his senior year of high school. With no friends, no lover, and a small family, his days are spent sleeping or lounging around. When his father gets a job in NYC, will it be the start of a new life or simply just another place to sleep?~Nico di Angelo is a teenage, single parent, his daughter having been born from his immaturity and sexual confusion as an early teen. Now he was raising her with the help of his father, half sister, and friends, but nothing about fatherhood was ever easy. Now, with his little Bianca at two years old and him going into his senior year of high school, he's longing for a romantic relationship again. The new kid may just be the answer.





	1. Chapter 1

"Will, we need to talk." Naomi Solace opened the door to her son's bedroom, her blonde hair pulled back in a low ponytail. "Your dad has some news."

The late summer air was filtering in the open window, having caused Will to fall into a short nap on his bed. When his mother spoke, he looked up through half lidded eyes and tried his best not to yawn. "What?"

Naomi walked into the room and shut the window. "It's too cold for that, Will. Now, come on, your dad needs to tell you something."

"Something like...?" Will questioned.

"Something important." she looked around the room once more before heading out. "Come on, he's in the kitchen."

Will crawled out of bed and pulled a hoodie on. Everything in his room was warm colors, yellow and orange and even some red here and there. On the wall, he only had pictures of him and his parents where others would have pictures of their friends.

Only a couple weeks left before his school started again. A couple weeks of peace and quiet before he was sent to literal Hell for seven hours a day. Whatever his father had to tell him, he could only hope that it didn't upset the time he had left.

When Will finally emerged into the kitchen, he poured himself a cup of coffee from the still steaming pot.

"Will, good to see you awake." Apollo Solace was as odd as his name. His good looks were passed down to his son, along with his taste in music and the arts. "Have you been awake at all this summer?"

"Ha ha," Will looked between them. "So...what's the news?"

Apollo cleared his throat. He also had a cup of coffee, but his was almost white with flavored creamer. "Well, depending on how you take it, it can be good or bad. I know you hate the school you're at now, so it may be an improvement for you-"

"You're switching my schools?" Will asked. "Why?"

Naomi put her hand on Will's shoulder. "We're moving."

Will paused, his cup halfway to his lips. "How...how far?"

"New York!" Apollo exclaimed proudly. "Your father got the job he's been praying for!"

New York. Will had always wanted to visit, but he never thought about living there. It was far, too far, and he wasn't sure if he was excited or upset.

But he thought back to what his father said, thought about his current school. He needed to get out of this small town if he was going to go anywhere in life.

"When do we move?" he asked.

Naomi and Apollo shared a look, their thankful smiles no doubt from his acceptance to the idea.

"This weekend," Apollo said. "So we better start packing."

"This weekend?" Will repeated. "You don't realize how long it takes to pack, do you? We're going to be working nonstop!"

"You need some work ethic in you." Apollo tossed his own keys to him. "Go buy a couple bundles of boxes. I need to make sure our new house is ready."

Will pocketed the keys. "You're serious about all this? It's really happening? This isn't some sick ass joke?"

"Not a sick ass joke," Apollo assured him. "Though it would be a good one."

* * *

Nico descended the steps with little Bianca in his arms, the 2 year old having kept him up all night like usual. Now, she slept with her small head resting against his chest.

She had been an accident, had been made from Nico's immaturity and sexual confusion as an early teen. Now, as a single father, he matured faster than he thought possible. Nights he once spent partying were now spent making bottles and singing lullabies.

But he loved her, more than anything, and so did Hazel and his father. It was with their help that he became a decent father.

Now, in his senior year and his second year of parenting, he couldn't remember the last time he had five consecutive hours of sleep. All of it worked together to make sure he'd never go on a date or meet a guy.

As he walked into the kitchen, Nico first went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "Bi's got a doctor appointment at noon. Hopefully she'll get something to help her feel better."

Hazel stood from her plate of breakfast to walk over to her brother and niece. She kissed Bianca's head, smiling at the sleeping toddler. "She'll get better, don't worry. Was she up all night again?"

Nico nodded. "Her throat was hurting." He took his cup and went to sit at the table, Hazel following. "School starts next week, right?"

"Yep," Hazel went back to eating just as their father walked in. Persephone, his newest and longest-term wife, looked over from the stove to greet her husband.

"Good morning." she kissed his cheek before handing him a plate. "Did everything with Apollo go okay?"

Hades nodded once before joining his kids at the table.

"Apollo?" Nico questioned. "Another guy with a weirdly specific Greek name?"

Hades sighed. "We grew up together, Nico. Our parents knew each other. He's moving back to New York this weekend. He's got a son around your age. I'm hoping you can show him around."

"Why can't Hazel?" Nico asked. "I'm busy." He gestured to Bianca as she began to cry, waking up from her short sleep.

"You can take her with you," Hades said. "You know you can. Besides, she needs more fresh air. She's too cooped up."

"She goes to daycare every time I go to school," Nico argued. "She leaves the house every day. That's not cooped up."

Hades gave him a look. "Please, Nico? Apollo is a good friend and he wants his son to make friends and get comfortable. He didn't have any friends at his last school."

"Fine." Nico bounced Bianca and took another drink of coffee. "Just tell me when he gets in town."

Soon enough he was upstairs, getting himself and Bianca ready to leave the house. Her eyes were bloodshot from whatever sickness she had picked up, causing her to cry whenever the sun hit her face. Even though she was already two, she couldn't talk as well as she was supposed to.

"I know, I know." Nico held her close as he descended the steps, her baby bag over his shoulder. "Hazel, I'm leaving!"

Hazel was suddenly at his side, her golden eyes sparkling. "Be careful. Text me when you get there."

Nico rolled his eyes at the familiar set of instructions. "Aye aye, captain."

Hazel hit his shoulder lightly before kissing the top of Bianca's head. "Good luck, sweetheart."

"Bye, bye..." Bianca looked miserable but waved to her only living aunt as Nico carried her out. Hazel waved back, her concerned eyes following them to the car.

* * *

"Again, thanks for driving." Nico slipped into the passengers seat and closed the door, Bianca in her car seat behind him.

"No problem." Percy looked over from the driver's seat before pulling away from the doctor's office. "How'd it go?"

"Strep throat," Nico said. "They gave me a script to pick up some medicine for her. Can we stop and get a coffee? I'll pay."

Percy nodded before driving to the nearest Tim Horton's. "Anything new, besides her being sick?"

Nico fished his wallet out of the baby bag. "Apparently dad's old friend is moving back from like another state or something and he's got a son. He wants me to show him around."

Percy looked over. "Apollo? That old friend?"

Nico handed over his card. "How'd you know?"

"Mom was telling me about it," Percy said. "Apparently my dad had known him, too. His son's name is Will, I think. Will Solace."

Nico hummed in thought. "So, they were all good friends, huh? A gang of kids named after gods."

Percy laughed as he pulled into the drive thru. "Yeah, I guess. Imagine what those teachers thought."

Nico snorted. Before long, Percy was holding a cup holder of drinks while also pulling into a parking spot. Once he parked, he started to hand them out. "Carmel macchiato for you. Chocolate milk for little Bianca because I get to spoil her."

"You got two of them." Nico pulled out one of her empty sippy cups and poured the chocolate milk into it.

"Yeah, one for me." Percy took the sippy cup from Nico's hands and reached into the back seat, handing it to Bianca. "Here, sweetheart. It's from Uncle Percy."

The two year old took the cup and thanked him, but the words were jumbled and hard to understand.

"She said thanks," Nico translated before lowering his voice. "Her speaking should be better."

Percy straightened up in his seat again. "I'm sure it's okay, Neeks. If you get too worried, ask her doctor next time you go."

Nico sipped from his coffee as Percy once again started to drive, knowing what Percy had said to be true. He shouldn't worry much about it. But when his mind was always focused on Bianca and Bianca only, that was hard.

"What pharmacy?" Percy asked.

"Rite Aid's fine." Nico pulled his phone out and texted Hazel the results of the appointment. "When I show the guy around, do you mind babysitting Bi?"

Percy grinned. "I love babysitting her. Of course, I will. Bi, you hear that? We're building a blanket fort this weekend."

Bianca squealed in excitement before starting to sob, no doubt agitating her already raw throat.

"Shhh..." Nico reached back and rubbed her small hand. "Drink some more chocolate milk. It'll help your throat."

Percy pulled into the parking lot. "Sorry for getting her...yeah. I have fun watching her."

"It's fine." Nico got the script and his wallet before stepping out of the car. "I'll be back. Bi, be good for Uncle Percy for like five minutes, okay?"

She nodded, her dark curls bouncing with each movement. One strand of her hair was stuck to her wet face, masking half her view of the two adults.

Nico closed the door before walking into the building, his dark eyes happy but sad, content but lonely. It had been awhile since he last dated, and at eighteen years old, he missed the romantic aspect of a relationship.

But he had Bianca, and he needed to put her ahead of everything, even his own loneliness.


	2. Chapter 2

Will looked around his new room, the boxes stacked against the newly painted walls. On his bed, he had his bookbag containing thing such as his charger and bottle of Prozac. When it came to necessities, he didn't want to tear through box after box.

The move itself had been pretty straightforward, but his muscles were still aching despite the night of rest. He was going to force himself to start unpacking, but he was saved by the doorbell ringing.

"Will! Nico di Angelo is here!" Apollo yelled up.

Nico di Angelo, the boy that was going to show him around. Will didn't know what to expect, didn't know how he looked or how nice he would be. But with too little time to dig for the right clothes, Will put on the first pair of jeans he found and old hoodie that for some reason was near the top. When he finally got downstairs, his father was standing with a teenager that Will assumed to be Nico di Angelo.

Nico was around Will's age, with dark hair that itched against his thin shoulders. He was wearing a gray V-neck and a black bomber jacket over it. Black skinny jeans clung to just as skinny legs, black combat boots covered his feet. He looked just as tired as Will always felt.

"Will, this is Nico di Angelo," Apollo introduced. "Nico, this is my son, Will."

"Nice to meet you." Nico's voice almost made Will's heart stop. It was low and melodious, full of an old melancholy. "Shall we get going?"

Will regained his breath as he nodded. "Did you drive here?"

Nico nodded. "Borrowed my friend's car." He turned to Apollo. "Thanks for inviting me in, it was nice to meet you."

"You, too." Apollo shook his outstretched hand. When Nico had his hand back, he led Will outside and to the awaiting car.

"Where are you from?" Nico asked, getting in the driver's seat.

Will got in and buckled before answering. "Texas."

"Definitely have the accent." Nico tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. "What do you want to see or do? I have a couple hours open."

"Whatever you want." Will gave him one of his brightest smiles. "I know my dad probably set you up to this. He's really trying to get me friends."

"Well, he's friends with my dad." Nico started to drive. "Apparently they were friends as kids. So we'll probably be getting used to each other. Have you seen the school yet?"

Will shook his head. "I've been basically packing and unpacking for the past week. Dad sprang this on us really late."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Why'd he even move back? Work, right?"

"Yep." Will sat back in his seat. "What about you? Grew up here?"

"Yeah, born and raised." Nico pointed ahead of them. "That's the school coming up. Just like any other public school, really. You'll get used to it."

Will eyed the building as it came into sight. "When's the first day?"

He expected maybe a week of free time, of rest after a move that would take its toll on him when he finally gave it a chance. But Nico killed all of those chances.

"Monday, actually." Nico scowled at the mention. "You're a senior, too, right?"

Will nodded numbly at the new intake of facts.

"One more year." Nico flipped the building off as they passed, causing Will to give a snort in surprise. "I hate fucking school. Takes energy I don't have to give."

Will sat up, smile enhanced at the newly found mutual feelings. "Me, too. I make up for all the sleep lost throughout the school year during the summer."

"I wish," Nico muttered.

"So..." Will cleared his throat. "This is your friend's car?"

Nico nodded. "His step father's, but he uses it all the time. Percy Jackson. You'll meet him at school."

Will thought of the car seat in the back, finally figured out exactly why a baby would be in the mix. Percy Jackson must have had a baby sibling.

"Jackson... The last name sounds familiar," Will noted.

"His dad was friends with your dad, too," Nico frowned. "Poseidon Jackson. Died when Percy was a couple years old. That's how we're so close. We've been friends basically since birth."

"How'd he die?" Will asked.

"Navy," Nico said. "The whole boat went missing. It's estimated that it went down somewhere in the Atlantic."

"I can't imagine..." Will sighed. "But he's got a step father, you said?"

"Yep." Nico gestured ahead of them. "Best library. And yeah, Paul's cool. He takes care of them. And little Estelle's awesome."

Estelle. She must be Percy's baby sister, then. "Your dad's still alive, right? He's the one my dad called and set this up with."

Nico nodded. "Your dad seems like the complete opposite of mine, though. I don't know how they're still friends."

"Well...what's your dad like?" Will asked.

Nico glanced over at him as he pulled to a stop at the red light. "His name is Hades. To people who don't know him, it suits him. They think he's grumpy and altogether unpleasant. But...he's been through a lot. He had my older sister when he was a senior. And he's really helped me with my-"

The sharp ringing cut through the car before Nico could finish his explanation. Both boys fumbled around for the phone, grabbing it from the cup holder at the same time, their fingers brushing together.

"Sorry." Will's hand shot back instinctively. Yeah, he had just talked to Nico fine. But he didn't want to overstep boundaries incase the boy was as homophobic as the bullies Will had known all too well.

"It's fine." Nico answered the phone before putting it to his ear. "What, Percy?...Yeah, I'm just driving Will around and talking..." A faint blush suddenly covered his cheeks. "It's not like that. Like, seriously, it's not like that. It's... She is? Fine, I'll be there soon. I have to drop Will off... Yeah, bye."

"Everything okay?" Will asked.

Nico nodded as he tossed the phone aside. "Got to get to Percy's. I can drop you off at your house if you want."

Will wanted to go with Nico to Percy Jackson's house, but instead nodded along to what Nico had said. Boundaries. He knew not to overstep them.

He looked over at Nico, who's eyes were focused on the road ahead. Ever since the call, he seemed more focused, more tired, more mature and intense.

"I'll...see you Monday?" Will asked as they pulled up to his new house.

Nico nodded. "Percy takes me. We can pick you up if you really want."

"Would he mind? I mean, I don't seem to live too far away from the school, but it's still gas money and-"

"He's not going to mind," Nico cut in. "We'll be here around 7:45. How do you like your coffee?"

"Um...black?"

Nico raised an eyebrow as a thin smile graced his lips. "Is that a question?"

Will scratched the back of his neck but couldn't help but also smile. "Black. I like it black."

"Okay, I'll see you Monday." Nico unlocked the car doors. "Your dad should have my number, so get it from him if you need anything."

"Will do." Will stepped out of the car, shot Nico one last wave, and ran into the house before the butterflies in his stomach could eat him alive.

* * *

Nico stepped into Percy's house, his cheeks bright red as he remembered what had been said on the phone. "Percy Jackson! Where are you, you little son of a bitch?"

"Nico, good to see you." Sally exited the kitchen and kissed the top of his head, used to his and Percy's brotherly antics. "He's in the living room. How did it go with Will?"

"He's a good kid. Awkward, but okay." Nico accepted one more hug before entering the living room, finding Percy right where he had promised Bianca he'd be.

In the corner of the room, Percy had made a blanket fort, complete with snacks Nico would have deemed too sugary and different dolls of Bianca's scattered around. When the toddler saw Nico, she jumped from Percy's lap and waddled over to her father. "Daddy!"

"Hey, Bi." Nico picked her up and tickled her stomach, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles. "Did Uncle Percy give you your medicine?"

"Yep!" Percy crawled out of the fort and walked over to them. "She took her medicine and ate her lunch."

"Right..." Nico raised an eyebrow. "And what did you give her for lunch, Percy? Sugar?" He gestured to the fort, where chocolate bar wrappers laid around. "You know how hyper she's going to be?"

As if to prove his point, Bianca struggled until she was out of Nico's arms and went for one of her toys, leaving the two teenagers to themselves.

"She was begging for chocolate," Percy defended. "And it was the only way to get her to take her medicine."

"Oh, Percy, there's so much to teach you." Nico turned to his best friend and jabbed him in the chest. "And no, Will Solace and I are not dating! Why would you say that?"

Percy laughed, his eyes lighting up with mirth. "It was a joke! Chill, chill. Why? Is he cute?"

Nico crossed his arms. "Percy..."

"It's a simple answer, really," Percy said. "Yes or no. Is he your type?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Maybe. But nothing's going to happen. He's got enough going on, and so do I."

Percy grinned and Nico knew all the matchmaker thoughts were coming to his mind. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Nico."

Nico sighed as he went to pack Bianca's toys. "Don't do anything, Percy. I don't want a complicated year."

"Complicated year? Having a boyfriend won't be complicated." Percy gathered Bianca in his arms and wiped the chocolate off her face. "And this little girl will like him. She likes everyone she meets."

Nico pulled the baby bag over his shoulder and grabbed his daughter, leaning forward to whisper in Percy's ear. "Will Solace isn't looking for a step-daughter." He pulled away and cleared his throat. "Okay?"

Percy sighed. "Fine, okay. Come on, I'll take you home."

Bianca protested, wanted to spend more time with the uncle that spoiled her whenever he could, but Percy drove them home and before he knew it, Nico was trying to get Bianca to take her medicine again.


	3. Chapter 3

With Will in the carpool line, Percy had to get up Monday morning at six thirty. After getting all their coffees, he picked up Annabeth first at around seven. She lived with her dad and her step mom right next to his coffee stop, and before he knew it she was getting into the passenger's seat of his car.

And her first words didn't surprise him at all.

"Did you finish your essay?" she asked.

"I'm almost done." he kissed her cheek before pulling out of the driveway. "I can finish it at lunch."

"It's a _summer_ report," Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's not supposed to be finished at lunch."

Percy shrugged. "Just be glad you actually got me to read the book."

"Yeah, yeah." she reached out and held his hand as he drove. "So, have you gotten to meet this Will Solace yet?"

Percy shook his head. "Nico did, though. I'm pretty sure he has a crush."

"And you're not going to let him forget it, are you?" she asked.

Percy grinned. "You know me so well."

He soon pulled into Nico's driveway. Hazel was the first to come out of the large house, her bookbag over her shoulder and her phone in hand. She threw her bookbag in the trunk before getting in the backseat, sighing in relief.

"Morning, Hazel." Annabeth handed the girl her coffee from the cup holder Percy had acquired from Tim Horton's.

"Morning." Hazel took the cup gratefully. "Neeks will be out soon. Bi was refusing to get dressed."

Sure enough, Nico came from the house with his bookbag and the baby bag over his shoulders. Bianca was in his arms, her face red from crying and her arms wrapped tight around her favorite stuffed animal. When he got in the car, he put her in her car seat before buckling himself.

"Bi, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked as she handed Nico his coffee. "Did daddy force you to get dressed?"

The toddler nodded and picked at her jacket, mumbling out a few sentences.

"She doesn't like wearing a jacket." Nico sipped his coffee, the bags under his eyes darker than usual. "But it's chilly and she needs the jacket."

Annabeth kissed Bianca's head and tousled her hair before turning forward in her seat again. "He's right, Bi. You need a jacket."

"Before you start a war between child and father, am I taking her to daycare or getting Will first?" Percy asked as Bianca yelled to disagree with Annabeth. "I know it starts at 7:30, so we'll have time after to get Will."

Nico nodded. "And I can put the car seat in the trunk so he has room to sit."

Percy started to drive in the direction of the daycare, sipping his coffee every now and again as the others conversed amongst themselves.

"I hope you two did your summer project." Annabeth turned her head to see Nico and Hazel. "Percy here didn't finish."

"Same," Nico muttered.

"I did Nico's," Hazel admitted. "It's basically the same as mine with different wording."

Percy's jaw dropped. "That's not fair! Do mine!"

Annabeth slapped his arm, causing Bianca to let out a loud giggle. "She's not doing yours, Percy. _You're_ doing yours."

Percy groaned, his hand moving to his coffee again as he gave up on the essay in general.

Before long, they were at the daycare and Nico was taking his daughter inside while Hazel got the car seat in the trunk. For a couple minutes, Percy was once again alone with Annabeth.

"He's getting sadder," Annabeth observed. "What do you think it is?"

Percy looked out the window and watched as Nico disappeared into the building. "He's lonely. He needs a certain Will Solace."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, don't force them together. Let it go slowly."

"Let what go slowly?" Hazel asked as she crawled back into the car.

"Will and Nico," Annabeth said. "Percy wants to get them together."

Hazel smiled. "That'd be so cute."

"See?" Percy turned around to give her a fist bump. "I'm not the only one that thinks Nico needs someone."

Annabeth facepalmed. "Sure, he might need someone, but he doesn't need you reminding him of that every minute. Just...try to be more subtle, okay?"

"Okay..." Percy groaned.

Nico was soon back in the car and they were on their way to Will's, Nico pointing out the directions as they went.

"You remembered to get him a coffee, right?" Nico asked. "Black?"

Percy gestured to the remaining coffee in the cup holder. "Yep." He grinned. "Why, scared you're going to disappoint-"

Annabeth elbowed him with a low groan. "Percy..."

"It's okay, Annie," Nico sat back. "I think I'm used to Percy teasing me by now." He suddenly blushed as more thoughts crossed his mind. "And for the last time, now's not the time for me to be dating anyone."

His blush was still fading when they finally got to Will's house. The blond was waiting out front, yellow bookbag over his shoulder. Will was dressed nicer than the first day Nico had seen him, with new jeans and a yellow sweater. His hair was nicely combed.

"Damn it..." Nico crossed his arms. "Why's he have to be so cute so early in the morning?"

The other three burst out laughing just as Will opened the car door. Will himself looked between them, no doubt confused by the outburst. "Um..."

"Come sit." Nico moved over to the middle so Will could have a seat. "Annabeth, can you get his coffee?"

Annabeth got the coffee and handed it back, controlling her laughter well, unlike her boyfriend. "Here, Will. I'm Annabeth Chase, by the way."

"Will Solace, and thank you." Will took the coffee gratefully. "And...?"

"Hazel Levesque, my half sister, and Percy Jackson," Nico introduced. "Everyone, Will Solace, Apollo's son."

"Nice to meet you!" Hazel leaned over her brother to shake Will's hand. "Dad's told me a lot about you and your father."

"Same." Will shook her hand before sipping his coffee. "Good coffee."

"Because I ordered it," Percy said. "Coffee's always better when I order it."

"That doesn't even make any sense," Nico argued. "I mean, we have the pleasure of you _not_ making it, but you _ordering_ it should have no effect."

"My coffee's great," Percy retorted.

"In your dreams," Annabeth said.

Percy rolled his eyes as he parked, getting out of the car with a stretch. "Ah, back to the hell hole."

"Agreed." Nico crawled over Hazel so he could get out quicker, eyes on the building in front of him. "One more year."

"Two for me." Hazel grabbed her and her brother's bags from the trunk. "I'm a junior still, Nico."

"Too bad for you." Nico took his bag before turning to Will, who stood with his bag silently. "You ready to head in?"

"Huh? Oh..." Will gave an apologetic smile. "Yeah. I...I'm just nervous. I don't have good experience with schools."

"You'll be fine." Nico put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a rare, genuine smile. "Come on, I'll show you your first class. And just find me at lunch, or Percy or someone."

"Yeah, just find me." Percy started to walk backwards, facing them as they advanced toward the school. "I'll be doing the rest of my stupid book report and ugf-"

Percy backed right into Clarisse, who's eyes lit up in fury as he quickly made his escape.

"Did not mean that," Percy backed up to where his girlfriend stood, his hand on the back of his neck. "Sorry, Clarisse."

"Are you hiding behind your girlfriend?" she asked. "That's really a pathetic move, Jackson."

Nico stepped between the two foes. "Clarisse, please don't hurt him. For the one who calls him Uncle Percy."

Clarisse jabbed Nico in the chest. "For her, since she's a sweetheart. But keep Jackson in line."

"If it's possible." Nico pointed to Will. "Clarisse, that's Will. Will, this is Clarisse."

"Apollo's son?" she asked.

Will nodded. "Um...yeah. How does everyone know my father?"

Nico smiled as Clarisse walked off, letting Percy sigh in relief. "It's our senior year. We're all pretty close. Especially since...since we've lost a few of our own."

Percy wrapped his arm around Nico's shoulders. "Come on, no need to focus on that." He gave Will a look that clearly meant to drop the subject before looking back to Nico. "We have the same class."

"I'll show Will to the office," Hazel offered. "Come on, Will. Maybe we can talk some."

Will nodded gratefully to her and soon joined her side as they entered the school. "That was...a lot I didn't understand."

"You can ask questions," Hazel said. "Don't be afraid to. There's...there's just some topics we don't bring up around Nico."

"Is it because someone died?" Will asked. "He...he said you guys have lost a couple of your own."

Hazel nodded. "A few years ago, Nico's older sister, Bianca was in a car with Percy's friend, Zoe. They got hit by a DUI. Both died."

Will's expression dropped. "Oh..."

"And then there was Silena, she was Clarisse's best friend. They were basically sisters." Hazel frowned. "She committed suicide after her boyfriend died in a fire."

Will looked over at her as they entered the office. "That's a lot of deaths."

"Trust me, there's more." Hazel went up to the desk with a large smile. "Hi, Mrs. Dodds. Will here needs his schedule."

Mrs. Dodds was the example of an evil secretary. She looked up through her small glasses, set her gaze on Hazel before turning to stare into Will's eyes. Suddenly, he felt as if his soul was exposed before him.

"Will? Last name?" she asked, her voice too high and too shrill.

"Solace." Will stepped forward. "Will Solace, ma'am."

She clicked her tongue once before handing him the paper. "Another one? Somehow I'm not surprised."

"Another one?" he asked, but Hazel had grabbed his arm and pulled him from the office before he could say any more.

"Don't worry about it." Hazel said once they had entered the hallway again. "What's your first class?"

Will looked down at his schedule, still worrying about it despite her suggestion. "Physics."

"That's where Nico and Percy went." Hazel started to lead him. "Any other questions as we walk?"

_A lot_. "What did Mrs. Dodds mean?" he asked again. "She said 'another one'."

Hazel pursed her lips. "You...you deserve to know, but we don't have enough time for me to explain it now. I'll tell you at lunch, okay?"

Will's heart thumped harder at the reality that something was indeed wrong, but he simply nodded and entered the class she had shown him with one final thanks. There was a lot going on, a lot to think about, and Nico di Angelo looked too beautiful in that classroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Will had study hall second period. When he finally found the classroom, he recognized Hazel near the back talking to a boy he hadn't met yet. He was Asian, with short hair and brown eyes. He wasn't intimidating despite his size, with a stereotypical baby face.

"Will, come here!" Hazel called as soon as she saw him. She moved a chair near her and the boy, her golden eyes lit up like he'd never seen before. "Will, this is Frank Zhang. Frank, this is Will Solace."

Will shook Frank's hand before sinking into the free seat. "I don't want to interrupt, I really don't...but...but something's been bothering me ever since this morning."

Hazel frowned. "What Mrs. Dodds said?"

Will nodded. "Will you tell me what she meant? I mean if you aren't busy or anything."

"What'd she say?" Frank asked.

Will repeated what she had said, his eyes on Hazel. "Hazel said she'd explain it when we have time, so there's something to explain, and I just can't get my mind off it."

Hazel grabbed Will's hand and gave him one of her sweet smiles. "I'll explain. But promise to listen to me all the way through, and keep an open mind."

Will nodded. "I will."

"Okay..." Hazel took a deep breath. "When your father still lived here, he...got around. A lot. I don't know if he was with your mom yet or not. But he had a lot of girlfriends and..." She fanned her face. "Nico calls them 'baby mommas'. You've got a lot of half siblings, Will, and they all grew up in this area and went through this school."

Will's eyes widened at the information.

Hazel looked him over before continuing. "He doesn't help at all, doesn't send any money or pay any child support. When he and your mom moved in together...it was a big shock, and an even bigger shock when they moved to Texas to have you."

"I...have siblings..."

She nodded. "You do. A lot, actually."

"And...dad just abandoned them all?"

"Unfortunately."

Will shook his head in disbelief as a sudden anger entered him. "Does my mom know?"

"I'm not sure, you'd have to ask her." Hazel squeezed his hand. "But it'll be okay. Maybe you can get to know some of them. They won't blame you for it."

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do." she got her phone out. "I'll text Kayla. She'll be psyched to meet you."

"Kayla...?"

"Knowles." Hazel typed away at her phone as the teacher finally took roll call, Will breaking away momentarily to raise his hand at his name. When he looked back at Hazel, she was still looking at her phone with a smile on her face.

"Did she answer?" he asked hopefully.

"Did she ever." Hazel grinned at him. "You can meet her at lunch. Austin should be somewhere around, too. Austin Lake. They're both seniors, also."

Will frowned. "So he probably was cheating on my mom, wasn't he?"

"That's not unusual around here, unfortunately." Frank spoke up, looking away from his book to meet Will's eyes. "We're all bastards. I am, Annabeth is, Jason, Reyna, Clarisse, Connor and Travis, Leo, Kayla and Austin, Piper, Rachel..."

Will whistled. "Damn."

"I know, right? And Hazel and Nico's situation is messed up, too."

Will looked to Hazel in expectation. "You're half siblings, right?"

She nodded. "First, dad married Maria, had Bianca and Nico. Then she died and he married my mom right away, then she died. Now he's married again to an old friend from his childhood that's a little young for him."

Will shook his head in disbelief. "Does everyone from this school have a messed up family?"

Hazel and Frank both nodded. "Pretty much."

* * *

Will followed Nico to lunch, whom he had third period Anatomy with. So far his day had been pretty okay, except for the new information he had gotten from Hazel.

"Hazel told me that I have half siblings," Will said. "She explained what my dad used to be up to."

Nico glanced over at him with a hint of a smile on his face. "You don't seem as upset as I thought you'd be."

"More shocked," Will admitted. "But Hazel said I can meet them, and I've been an only child for forever. I've always wanted a sibling."

"So, it's a good thing," Nico summed up.

Will nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

The cafeteria was huge, bigger than his school's cafeteria back in Texas. Nico led Will to a large table in the back, where Percy and Annabeth were already sitting. Nico sat by Percy and gestured for Will to sit on his other side.

Sitting by Nico felt so natural, so peaceful. Will couldn't help but sit back in his seat and relax as he watched others join them. Soon enough, everyone from that morning was there along with others he hadn't met before.

"Okay, everyone shut up." Nico stood up and silenced the table. "I don't want to keep explaining. Everyone, Will Solace, Apollo's other son. Will, you know Percy, Annabeth, and Hazel. Then there's Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper, Kayla, and Austin. Kayla, Austin, this is your new brother that just found out today. Will, those are your only siblings that still go here."

"Welcome to the family." Kayla grabbed Will's arm and dragged him to a seat between her and Austin. Will wanted to go and sit back by Nico, but he knew that he wanted to get to know his siblings, also."

The rest of the table had fallen back to other topics. Percy was showing Nico his phone, where he had pulled up a baby gate on amazon (Will was learning not to question much about Percy Jackson). Jason was edging into the conversation, claiming "You need to make sure it's safe, Percy!". Piper had given up on the fight about the baby gate and instead was talking to Leo, who was building something with paperclips and pipe cleaners.

"Will, are you okay?" Austin asked, getting his attention away from the others.

"Oh, yeah." Will gave him a thin smile. "I just...I'm not used to all of this. I didn't know I was moving until last week, and I didn't know about you guys until like an hour ago."

"So he never told you?" Kayla asked. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Kayla was a bright and energetic teenage girl, with pink stripes in her blond hair. Her blue eyes were too similar to the ones Will saw in the mirror.

Austin didn't look much like them, but there was still some Apollo in him. The shape of his nose, a slight curve of his mouth. But his eyes were almost as dark as Nico's and his skin was similar to Hazel's.

Suddenly Kayla was grabbing his phone out of his hand and holding it out to him. "Unlock it."

Will typed in the pin and watched as she pulled it back to herself. "What are you doing?"

"Putting mine and Austin's numbers in." Kayla typed away at the screen.

When he finally got his phone back, he was in a new group chat titled "Apollo's bastards".

"There, now you're one of us," Kayla congratulated.

"Is that a good thing?" Austin grumbled.

Kayla smacked his arm. "Don't scare him away."

"Don't scare him away," Nico repeated. "I'll kill you if you do."

Austin put a hand on his chest in fake hurt. "You wound me, di Angelo."

Nico rolled his eyes before stealing more of Percy's fries. "Good luck with them, Will. You'll need it."

Will stared at Nico for a minute after, taking in how good he looked and holy shit he was an _angel_. "I like them so far."

Austin gave a pointed look at Kayla. "See? I'm not scaring him away. He loves us." He punched Will's shoulder. "Welcome to Apollo's bastards."

Despite the ruin of his father's name in his mind, Will found himself truly smiling.

* * *

When Will finally got home, he charged into the house with his phone clenched in his hand. "Parents! We need to talk!"

"In the living room!" Naomi called out. When he got in there he saw that she was unpacking a box of pictured while Apollo sat on the couch, strumming away at one of his guitars.

"Dad, I can't believe you!" Will pushed his phone in his father's face, showing him the Apollo's Bastards group chat. "Look at all the people I met today!"

Apollo read the title before letting out a loose laugh. "Naomi, come look at this. Will's friends with his half siblings."

Will spun around to face his mom. "You knew?! You married him after knowing he was making a baby with every woman he met?!"

"Will, calm down." she put a hand on his shoulder before sitting beside her husband. "It was a long time ago. He asked me to marry him, we moved away, he didn't cheat again."

Apollo cleared his throat. "And we were in an open relationship at first, Will. And the others...they were all one night stands."

"If you weren't hiding it from mom, then why didn't you tell me?" Will asked. "I have siblings. And they're awesome. I wouldn't have been so lonely."

Apollo set his guitar down and leaned forward. "Will...I...I guess we didn't know what to do. That decision to tell you or not isn't in parent handbooks. It was our choice, and we chose wrong."

"Do you regret leaving them?" Will asked. "Do you regret leaving them alone? Kayla and Austin, they don't have much money. Mostly Austin, but still. But they're awesome. They accepted me right away. I just...I just can't forget that you did that to them."

"I know." Apollo stood up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "But do you forgive me?"

Will thought back to the ride home, the fears that his parents would get in a fight and scared that his father would hate him for bringing it up. And now, all he could be thankful for was that his family still had positive feelings for each other.

"Yeah, I forgive you. And so do they."


	5. Chapter 5

Nico finally got Bianca to stop crying and fall back asleep when his phone buzzed from his bedside table. This in turn woke Bianca up, who started sobbing again at the noise.  
Trying to keep a curse back from slipping through his lips, Nico grabbed his phone while rocking Bianca again to see the cursed text. He wasn't expecting to read what he did.

_From: Unknown_

_5:50 AM: Good morning!_

_5:51 AM: this is Will, btw_

Will... Nico rolled his eyes as he made the contact in his phone before texting back.

_To: Will Solace_

_5:55 AM: Who the fuck wakes up this early?_

Bianca was falling back asleep in his arms, but he knew by now that he wouldn't get any rest before school.

_From: Will Solace_

_5:56 AM: Not a morning person, huh? Then why r you awake?_

Nico didn't answer, instead silencing his phone so it didn't wake Bianca again before tossing it on his bed. He peeked through the curtain and saw that the sun was rising, edging over the horizon.

Yeah, he wasn't getting any sleep.

Nico laid Bianca in her crib and grabbed the baby monitor and his phone before heading downstairs. If he wasn't going to sleep, he might as well get breakfast done.

The house was silent save for his soft footsteps on the wooden floorboards. The others were still asleep, something he wasn't surprised by given the time of day. No one in his family was a willing morning person, unlike a certain Will Solace.

Knowing he had time to kill after he drank two cups of coffee, he started a hot breakfast for the others. After some time, Persephone came down with her robe wrapped tightly around her. The house was always cold, it was older than all of them combined.

"Nico." Persephone looked at him for a minute in surprise before moving to get her own cup of coffee. "Is everything alright?"

Nico nodded as he stared down at the batch of pancake mix he was making. "Bianca was up all night crying. First, she was having nightmares. Then she woke up at every little noise. I gave up on sleeping and decided to make breakfast."

Persephone hummed for a minute before grabbing the eggs out of the fridge. "I'll help. Do you know what the nightmares were about?"

Nico shook his head. "She just kept saying 'bad dreams, bad dreams'. Refused to say what they were about. I'm thinking Percy must have shown her something or another."

"I don't think he'd show her anything that'd scare her," Persephone said. "He really cares about her. So do all of your friends."

"I know," Nico grumbled. "I just don't have anything else to blame. I'm already worried sick about her."

"Her talking still?"

"Yeah." Nico sighed, his eyes starting to burn, begging to close and rest and damn did he want to fulfill their wishes. "She's hit most of the milestones, but not all of them." He got his phone out and pulled up his notepad. "I made a list. She should be able to run but she always falls. She should be able to kick a ball, she should be able to walk up and down stairs, should be able to climb up on furniture... And she should be able to be understood, should be able to speak a four word sentence. But I'm basically her translator for everyone."

He put his phone back in his pocket and flipped the pancakes. "I just...I'm worried. Something's going on."

"I know you don't like taking her to the doctor," Persephone said. "And I know you just took her for the strep and they didn't say anything... But I really think you should take her again and talk to her doctor. Please."

"You really think it's physical and not something I'm doing wrong?" he asked. "I'm _eighteen_ , Persephone. I'm raising her without a clue of what I'm doing. I could just be doing something wrong and the doctor's going to take her away from me and I'll never see her again and-"

"Is _that_ what you're worried about?" Hades asked, walking into the kitchen with his arms crossed. "You think it's something you're doing?"

Nico nodded. "I don't want them to take her away, dad. I love her."

"They won't take her away," Hades assured. "I'll go with you if you want. But you need to take her, just incase this is physical. For her health, Nico, you need to take her."

Nico threw the spatula on the counter and grumbled that he was going to go call the doctor before stepping out the back door. He knew they were right, sure, but he still worried.  
Bianca was his life, she had been for two years. And in those two years he knew that she would be the most important person to him forever. He didn't want to lose her, didn't want anyone to take her away. But if it really was physical like they thought and something was wrong...

Nico got his phone out and called the doctor's office, making the appointment before slinking back into the kitchen. Hazel was there, now, eating with Bianca sitting on her lap.

"Did you make it?" Hades asked. "The appointment?"

Nico nodded as he sat beside his sister and laid his head on the table. "Tomorrow at four. You're coming with me?"

Hades nodded. "I'll take off work."

Hazel put a plate in front of Nico. "Dad told me what you said... You're not doing anything wrong, Nico, I promise. So relax and take care of yourself so you can take care of her."

Nico lifted his head up and eyed the plate. "Do you know what she would have been having nightmares about?"

"Nightmares?" Hazel frowned. "No, not really." She rubbed Bianca's back, the toddler asleep against her aunt's chest. "Maybe Percy showed her something."

"That's what I said," Nico ate a quarter of his plate before pushing it away. "Percy will be here. We should get going."

Hades kissed both his kids on the head before kissing his granddaughter's forehead. "Be careful, all of you. And be smart." He looked to Nico. "And don't worry too much. We'll figure it all out tomorrow."

"Okay." Nico got their bags and led Hazel to the car, but even his father's good side couldn't help his anxiety.

* * *

When they were walking in school, Will elbowed Nico lightly. "You stopped answering your phone."

Nico blew some hair out of his face. "Running on no sleep, Solace, and you decided to text before the sun even fucking rose."

"Correction, it was _when_ the sun rose," Will said. "I wake with the sun, no matter what. My body's fucked up. I can choose to go back to sleep, but I needed to get up for school anyways."

"Good for you." Nico tried to keep his biting remarks back, but his eyes were drooping and his heart was still racing. "We have Physics, let's just get there."

"Do you want the rest of my coffee?" Will asked. "You look like you need it."

Nico thankfully took Will's coffee and downed it, just as he did his own as soon as he had gotten in the car. "Don't let me fall asleep. It's the second day and I'm already failing this class."

Will's arm spasmed, a movement as if he was going to reach for Nico's hand but instead let his arm fall to his side. "I won't, I promise."

And he didn't. All throughout Physics, Will would hit Nico in the shoulder every time the shorter boy's eyes would close. Soon enough, Nico was walking to second period with a sore shoulder and a notebook full of scribbled notes.

"Di Angelo, did you do the homework?" Clarisse asked as she sat beside Nico, Chris Rodriguez sitting on her other side.

"Nope." Nico pulled his blank paper out. "Did you?"

"Hell no." Clarisse got up from her seat and started to ask around. Soon enough, she brought the answers back for both of them. "Hurry and copy. Mrs. Bitch is coming soon."

Nico grabbed a pen and quickly scribbled the answers down from the sheet placed in front of him. From the top of the paper, he could see that she had gotten it from Connor Stoll. "Do you trust these answers?"

"They're better than handing it in blank," she grumbled.

After they had both filled out their own papers, Clarisse returned the original to its owner before sitting back in her seat. They didn't talk much after, but that was their whole relationship. Small talk, some friendly help or competition, mutual knowledge that each of them had lost someone they cared about.

Nico could still remember the day Bianca had died, the first Bianca in his life. His own daughter had been on the way, not yet born. He had gotten the call at three in the morning, told to come say his goodbyes.

He had been too late.

He also remembered the night he heard about Silena, heard of her suicide and went to her house and saw the blood. Clarisse had been sitting on the front steps, her fists balled around the note.

They might have lived in a big city, but this school was small and everyone knew everyone. They had all experienced lost. They had held too many memorial services in the gym, had gone to too many funerals down the road.

When Nico finally got to Anatomy, he dropped all the anger he had that morning and embraced Will Solace again. Who knew if the Southern boy would be the next to die.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything about FAS I'm getting from Google so who knows if it's right or wrong tbh

The following day after school, they all pilled into Percy's car like usual, but Will could tell something was wrong. Something that nobody wanted to explain to him.

Nico had taken Annabeth's seat in the front, him and Percy whispering under their breaths as Percy drove. Annabeth was sitting in the back with Hazel and Will, her eyes on the boys up front, her own concern showing on her face. Will wasn't going to say anything, but instead of dropping Will off they drove right to Nico's. When Nico got out of the car, Annabeth took back her seat.

"Um...what's happening?" Will asked.

"We're kidnapping you." Percy pulled out of the driveway. "Nico's got somewhere to be, but the rest of us are going for our usual Wednesday pizza. Whoever has a job gets thrown in the list for who pays what week. Do you have a job?"

"Uh...no..."

"Then don't worry about paying." Percy glanced back at Hazel. "Are you sure you're okay with coming?"

She nodded. "Dad's going with him, so I would have been home either way. I have my phone on if he needs me."

Will looked between the three friends. "What's happening? Is he okay? He's looked worried all day."

"Did he tell you?" Percy asked.

Will shook his head. "He just said that it was nothing."

"Then I'm not going to explain," Percy apologized. "It's his thing to tell, you know?"

Will nodded. "But...he's okay, right?"

"He's okay." Hazel gave Will one of her innocent smiles. "If anything goes wrong, I'll let you know." She leaned in and lowered her voice. "May I ask why you care so much?"

Will felt his face heat up. "H-Huh?"

"Hazel, don't tease him." Annabeth chuckled from the front seat. "It's okay to have a crush."

"I...I don't have a crush!" Will denied.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Swear on whatever god you believe in?"

Will faltered before rubbing his face as if he was trying to rub the blush off. "So, what pizza place are we going to?"

They burst out laughing, Percy pulling over into a driveway so he could wipe his wet eyes. Hazel was leaning back against her seat, holding her stomach and repeating "he couldn't swear!". Annabeth was the most put together out of any of them, but even she was laughing at Will's attempt to change the subject.

"D...Don't tell him!" Will pleaded. "I don't want him to know. Please. He...he could be homophobic or something."

That seemed to set Hazel and Percy off even more. Annabeth tried to get her boyfriend under control but soon looked back at Will in amusement. "I'll have to drive. You broke Percy."

Will covered his face. "I'm so embarrassed..."

"Don't be," Annabeth said. "It's fine. They're just...they find humor in the fact that you thought Nico could be homophobic."

"Why?" Will questioned. "Is he?"

"Quite the opposite, actually." Annabeth hit Percy on his shoulder. "Switch with me so we're not late. The others are probably already there."

Percy switched seats with Annabeth, not bothering to buckle as she started to drive again. "Oh god, Will, I don't think I've ever laughed so hard before."

"Right?" Hazel wiped her own eyes. "Nico di Angelo, homophobic. The irony!"

"Hazel, Percy, get it together." Annabeth shook her head in disbelief. "You're scaring Will."

"Will's terrified," Will pipped up.

"Sorry, sorry." Hazel laid her head on Will's shoulder as she let out her last chuckles. "My brother's not homophobic, Will. He's gayer than gay can be."

Will felt his heartbeat quicken. "Really?"

She nodded. "Single and ready to mingle."

" _Is_ he ready to mingle?" Annabeth asked.

"He needs to be," Hazel insisted. "It's been so long since he's been with someone. He needs it."

"He's really gay?" Will asked. "Like, really?"

"You really do like him!" Hazel grinned. "This is great! He thinks you're hot already."

Will was sure his face was going to burn off by this point. "He...He does?"

"Oops." Hazel covered her mouth, her eyes wide. "I shouldn't have said that."

Percy facepalmed. "He was right when he said you couldn't keep a secret."

Hazel kicked the back of his seat. "Rude."

"But true." Percy turned in his seat as they parked at a pizza place. "But now that the secret's out, do you also find him hot, Will?"

"Well, yeah... His hair is really nice, and I can't stop staring at his eyes, and he can be really funny..." Will stared off at the thought. "But he looks sad a lot. Like...a _lot_... And I want to help that."

Hazel squealed. "We're going to be siblings-in-law!" She pulled him out of the car and into the pizzeria. "Come on! Let's tell the others!"

Before he could protest, Will was pulled into a booth where the rest of the friend group sat. Jason was the only one missing, but he soon came over in a work uniform. "Did you guys choose which pizza yet so I can stop coming over?"

Hazel sat between Frank and Will and ordered her drink from Jason as Percy and Annabeth came in. Percy was still laughing while Annabeth looked like she wanted to smack him upside the head.

"What happened to you guys?" Leo questioned.

"Will asked if Nico was homophobic." Percy sat next to Leo, his girlfriend sitting next to him. "He really thought Nico could be homophobic."

"di Angelo? He's gayer than gay!"

"That's what I said!" Hazel cheered. "Nico needs a boyfriend. He's been so lonely. You know how much happier he'd be with one?"

Jason pocketed his notebook and leaned a hand on the table. "Wait, wait. Will, you like Nico?"

Will looked into Jason's eyes and knew from the first second that the boy in front of him was even more protective of his crush than Percy was. "Um...is that bad?"

Jason shook his head. "But if you break his heart, I'll break you." He turned to Percy. "Did you not bring Nico purposely because you're trying to get Will here to ask him out?"

Percy shook his head. "He's taking Bi to the doctor with his dad. So we're just...embracing the opportunity."

Will was going to ask who Bi was and why Nico had to accompany her to the doctor, but Jason was once again asking for drinks and pizza orders. To them, the chaos going on was normal. To Will, he felt like the whole world had ADHD.

"So, you guys do this every Wednesday?" Will spoke up, his hand twitching to his water every now and again.

Piper nodded. She was seated across from him, her eyes on her boyfriend as he worked. "Jason works here so we get a discount. It's a nice thing to look forward to in the middle of the school week. Waiting for the weekend was too long."

"And you hang out on the weekend, too?" Will asked.

"We don't party or anything, or not anymore." Piper pointed to Leo, who had somehow made a helicopter replica with straw wrappers and a paperclip. "This one used to, though. Him and Nico. It's how they actually started talking."

"Freshman year." Leo flicked one of the straw wrappers at Piper. "But that didn't end well."

"No, it didn't," Piper insisted. "Nico's never going to party again."

Leo held his hands up in surrender. "It wasn't me. I was just the wingman, I promise."

" _Just_ the wingman? You set him up with the worst people!"

"I was saving all the good ones for myself!"

"Stop fighting, start eating." Jason placed two pizzas on the table before handing out small plates. "Anyone heard from Nico yet?"

Hazel shook her head. "I just texted him. He hasn't responded."

"Let me know if he does." Jason pulled up a chair and took a slice of pizza. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Piper took her own slice. "I'm surprised you don't eat all the ingredients in the back room."

"I do," Percy admitted. "But only when I'm working long shifts."

"Same!" Leo fist bumped him. "That's how I got fired from my job at McDonald's."

"Our manager doesn't care, thank god." Percy grabbed three slices and plopped them on his plate. "Mr. D couldn't really care about anything, I don't think."

"Except his alcohol." Jason finished his slice quickly and stood up. "I've got to go check on that other table's pizza."

Will ate his own slice, surprised at how good it was. The little pizzeria didn't seem to make much business, with only two other tables occupied at the moment. But judging by how the others ate, they thought it was good, too.

Percy was on his fourth slice, talking about how baby monitors are really helpful and how baby gates were lifesavers. Leo and Piper were bickering again, no doubt long term friends, and Hazel was cuddling up against her boyfriend.

Will liked them, he really did, but something was missing. And that something was Nico di Angelo.

* * *

Nico should have noticed something was wrong when the doctor first asked if the mother had drank while pregnant. His second sign should have been the look at growth charts, the hyperactivity diagnoses, the close examination of his little girl's face.

But he didn't put it together that something was actually physically wrong until the doctor told him so, after the doctor had gotten a second and third opinion.

FAS. His little girl had FAS. It was why her head size was so small, why she was so behind in growth, why it was taking her so long to reach milestones.

And the doctor couldn't do anything but set her up with six month checkups and recommend different therapists.

When the doctor finally left the room for the last time and said they could head home, Nico's hands full of papers and research and treatments, he broke down in his father's arms for the first time since the latest death.

Stress. So much stress that the doctor had given Nico an anti-anxiety med to go along with the anti-depressants he was already taking.

"She's going to be just fine." Hades held his son and granddaughter in the empty room, tried to remember the last time he had been there for his own kids. "They're going to keep an eye on her and it's not going to get dangerous. She's just going to be behind."

"And if her organs get fucked up? He said she could have liver problems, dad. Liver problems because her mother couldn't care enough to not drink!" Nico stood up and began to pace, clenching the papers in his hands and forcing himself not to rip them apart.

"You're her only parent, Nico. You know that." Hades grabbed the baby bag and stood up, Bianca asleep against his chest. She hated the doctor, had in turn cried herself to sleep after a very long and heated tantrum. "Let's get going. We can talk more at home, look into it more."

"I want to give her a normal life," Nico stressed. "I want to give her two parents, a stable household, a household with just her immediate family so she doesn't have to share with her aunt and grandparents because all the other kids are going to make fun of her if they find out and-"

"Nico, she's two. You have a couple years before she's going to be dealing with other kids." Hades put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Come home, and we'll work on getting her a good life."

"I love her so much..." Nico followed his father out of the doctor's office. "I just want her to be happy."

"And she will be," Hades promised. "Just you wait and see.


	7. Chapter 7

_From: Percy Jackson_

_4:36 PM: hanging out at Nico's at 5. Need me to pick you up?_

Will looked down at the notification with a soft sigh. Throughout the last week, Will had learned that Percy Jackson was the personification of procrastination. It ranged from everything in his life, including schoolwork and social life. Every time Will ran into Percy, he was going somewhere or doing something at the last minute.

_To: Percy Jackson_

_4:38 PM: I have to ask my mom real quick then get ready. Might be a little late_

_From: Percy Jackson_

_4:39 PM: No prob, it's only Nico's_

Will ran a hand through his messy hair, cursing himself for not having showered yet as he went downstairs to ask his mom. Both of his parents were in the living room, his father strumming at his guitar while his mother flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Mom, can I go out with Percy tonight?" Will asked. "He's gonna pick me up at five and we're going to go to Nico's."

"Like that?" she gestured to his pajamas. "I don't think so."

"I'm going to shower and change," Will assured her. "So, can I?"

"Di Angelo's, hm?" Apollo laughed. "I remember my first party at Hades's place. That's probably when one of your siblings were made."

Naomi gave Will a look. "Don't be your father, Will. Have fun but be safe."

"Right." Will ran upstairs and jumped in the shower, washing up quickly before getting dressed and trying to tame his hair. When he finally ran out of the house with a water bottle in hand, Percy was sitting in his car jamming out to an old rock song.

"Sorry." Will jumped into the passenger's seat and glanced at the time. 5:15. "Were you waiting for too long?"

Percy turned down the radio before pulling out of the driveway. "Nah, I dropped Annie off first and then came here. You didn't bring any alcohol, did you?"

Will paled. "Was I supposed to?"

"No, I'm making sure you didn't." Percy shut down the idea quickly. "No alcohol's allowed in Nico's place. It's his dad's rule, but everyone's pretty understanding of it."

Will nodded at the newest bit of information. "Is there anything else I should know? I haven't been to Nico's before."

"Not really." Percy suddenly grinned. "Tonight should be the night, don't you think?"

"The...night? For what?" Will asked.

"Ask him out," Percy explained. "You should do it tonight. You've known him for a full week and all you've done is beat around the bush."

Will blushed at the idea. "I...I..."

"Please?" Percy asked. "You two would be so cute together. And he needs a boyfriend."

Will sighed. "I guess I'll try..."

Percy fist pumped. "Yes!"

Will's heart started to race as he thought about what he had agreed to. "Are you sure I should? Everyone's going to be there and it's going to be so awkward..."

"Everyone already knows you like him, remember?" Percy turned the radio up again. "This is my song."

For the next ten minutes, Will was stuck in the car with Percy Jackson singing at the top of his lungs, and Percy was _not_ a good singer. When they finally pulled into the di Angelo's driveway, Will jumped from the car as soon as it was parked.

Nico's house was one of the biggest ones Will had seen. It was an old, two story wooden home, with a rackety porch that once would have been beautiful and a few balconies. Percy walked up to the door like he was home, and from how close he was with Nico, it probably was his second home.

"We're here!" Percy led Will through the first level of the home. "They're probably downstairs. Jason and Leo like to use the pool table and there's a nice area for us all to hang out."

Will looked around at each thing they passed, the living room's entrance blocked by a baby gate Will had seen Percy and Nico looking at the first day of school. When they went to the kitchen, Will was surprised to see a man that looked almost exactly like Nico.

"Jackson." Hades looked up from the small table they had in there, surrounded by papers and other important looking documents. "Do you have to shout every time you enter?"

"Only when I know Bi's not sleeping." Percy opened the fridge and grabbed a few water bottles. "Are they downstairs?"

Hades nodded before he turned his attention to Will. "You're Apollo's kid?"

"Yeah, Will Solace." Will shook Hades's awaiting hand before following Percy downstairs.

The basement was just as Percy described. There was a large sitting area with sectional couches and a mounted TV. Most of their friends were lounged there, talking or eating pizza. Leo and Jason were at the pool table on the other side of the room, arguing whether Leo's "new and improved" pool stick was cheating or not.

The only thing that didn't register in Will's mind was why Nico was holding a toddler that looked so much like another di Angelo.

"I thought Percy was the one with the baby sibling," Will blurted. "I didn't know you had a little sister, too, Nico."

Silence. Even Leo and Jason stopped their argument to look over, Jason watching like a protective dog ready to tear Will apart at the earliest command.

"I do have a little sister, but she's like six," Percy said. "Estelle Blofis..."

Nico cleared his throat, his dark eyes boring into Will's. "And Bianca's not my little sister."

"Bianca? I thought she was-"

"Will." Jason was suddenly grabbing his arm, his hold tight and affirmative. "Let's go take a walk and talk."

"Don't hurt him," Piper muttered.

"I'll try not to." Jason dragged Will upstairs and to the living room, where he sat him down on the couch and stood before him with crossed arms. "Did you really not know or were you being a dick?"

"Jason, I am so confused!" Will stressed. "I thought Bianca was older than Nico and I thought she was dead. Hazel told me that. Then I see all the baby stuff and Percy said he has a little sister so I thought she was like a toddler, so all the baby stuff had to do with her. But now there's this baby that's obviously related to Nico and Percy says his sister is like six."

Jason sat on the coffee table and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Bianca was Nico's older sister, and she _did_ die. Nico decided to name his daughter after her. That's who the baby is that Nico and Percy talk about."

Everything clicked together. Will felt his face slack as he realized, as every comment about "Bi" and the baby gates and monitors all finally made sense.

Nico di Angelo had a daughter.

It made Will want to puke.

"He's taken...and straight...and you all told me he wasn't?" Will ran a hand through his hair. "What the _fuck?!"_

"Sit down," Jason ordered. "He's not straight and he's not taken. It's a long story that I'll tell you if you sit down and shut up."

Will did so.

"Nico was a partier, him and Leo. And Nico...he was just starting to realize that he might be gay and he was scared. So he...he spent... _time_...with girls to try and convince himself he was straight. It wasn't a good thing to do, it was actually a jerky thing. But he did have a lot of one night stands with girls."

"And one of them got pregnant," Will assumed.

Jason nodded. "She was a total bitch. She decided to keep the kid but drank and partied and continued to sleep around like the baby wasn't there to begin with. Bianca was born a couple months early and barely survived."

"What happened to the mother?" Will asked.

"Left," Jason scowled. "Left as soon as she was released from the hospital, went to live with her mother in France. Hasn't been heard from since. So Nico's had to raise her and pay for her medical bills and everything."

"Is Bianca okay?" Will asked. "She does look pretty small..."

"They found out she has FAS. Fetal alcohol syndrome. The doctor said she'll be behind on a lot of things, but that's basically all they've figured out so far." Jason took his glasses off and used his shirt to clean them. "She'll have checkups every six months, and if something else happens then Nico will take her in."

Will shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe that girl just left. Did she not care about her daughter at all?"

"I guess not." Jason returned his glasses to his face and stood up. "Come on, let's go back downstairs and lighten the mood. And you can meet Bianca."

Will shook his head. "I...I can't. Can you drive me home?"

Jason frowned, that same protectiveness coming back. " _What_?"

"I can't stay. I...I was going to ask him out. Now I find out he has a daughter and this whole life and I...I'm not looking for a daughter. I'm in high school." Will ran a hand through his hair. "I just...I _can't_...I can't be here."

Jason clenched his fists. "You're not going to ask him out just because he has a daughter?"

"Jason, I can't..."

"Get the fuck out." Jason pushed him to the front door. "Get a cab or walk. Just get out."

As he was pushed onto the front lawn and the door was slammed in his face, all Will could feel was a deep sense of disappointment and grief.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update! School started again and I have two college classes on top of everything, not to mention my dog was sick and we had a flea scare. But it's finally the weekend so I could squeeze in some writing. Thank you all for your support!

Will was halfway home when he realized how much he had fucked up. The news had shocked him, had changed everything he had been thinking the entire week he had been in New York. The boy he had been crushing on, the boy that seemed to have been so perfect, he had a life Will had known nothing about and a past most would look down on.

But Will still liked him, he was still attracted to him. He wanted to go back and hug Nico and tell him it was all okay, talk to his daughter and get to know her, try to make both of them happy about the situation they had found themselves in. But he had fucked up.

Jason was pissed at him, and from what Will know so far, Jason was protective of Nico just as Percy was, if not more. It was just his personality. And if he now hated Will, Will wasn't sure if he'd be able to get close to Nico again. Despite this fact, Will started the walk back to Nico's.

His heart was pounding in his chest, pushing against his ribs just as the air pushed against his skin. It didn't seem he'd be able to walk fast enough, and before he knew it, his pace had turned into a light jog and then a full run. He needed to get there, needed to get to Nico. If Jason told the dark haired boy what had happened from his point of view, Will would never be able to get Nico back.

Sprinting, air coming out in harsh gasps.

"I'm coming!"

* * *

Nico held Bianca close to him with a doll in his other hand, silently playing with her as he waited for Jason and Will to return. It wasn't how he wanted to tell Will. He couldn't even remember why he had kept it a secret for so long. But now that it was out, he was terrified that Will wouldn't ever want to get together.

After what seemed like forever, Jason came down without Will.

"Kid's an asshole," Jason declared. "I kicked him out."

"You kicked him out of my house," Nico repeated.

Jason nodded. "As I said, he's an asshole. Just forget about him."

"First of all, no bad words in front of Bianca." Nico set his daughter on the ground and watched as she picked up a toy before he walked over to Jason. "Second of all, you and Percy were basically begging for me to get with him. Now you're saying to forget about him?"

"Nico, he's not good for you," Jason tried. "I know that-"

"But _I_ don't," Nico argued. "You made that decision for me, Jason. You're not my father."

"No, I'm not, but I'm going to still make sure no one else hurts you."

"Guys, calm down," Annabeth commanded. "Jason, just explain what happened. What did he say?"

"I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Was it about Bianca?" Nico asked, his face having fought itself into a neutral expression. Fight, flight, or freeze. His brain protected itself from anymore pain.

Jason didn't look him in the eyes. He knew that look. "Yeah, it was. He-"

Will Solace took that moment to burst into the room, tripping down the last step and faceplanting into the carpet. For a few seconds there was only silence, but then Will was on his feet again and rushing to Nico with a guilty expression.

"Nico, let me explain. I was an idiot. A fucking idiot. Just let me explain and apologize, please. It was just such a big shock," Will ranted. "I was planning to ask you out and even Percy was asking me to and then I come here expecting a gay teenage relationship and that's it and then I see you have a kid and my mind panics because I never even considered having a kid this young but then I thought about you and how awesome you are and I wanted to meet Bianca and get to know her and I ran back here because I knew Jason would tell you what happened and I'm sorry-"

"You were going to ask me out? Percy _begged_ you to?" Nico twirled around to direct a glare toward his best friend. "Percy! You wanted him to date me and you didn't warn him that I have a kid?!"

Percy's eyes widened. "Uh..."

Nico shook his head in disbelief before looking back at Will. "You...you actually wanted to ask me out?"

Will nodded as he caught his breath. A soft blush melted into where the fall left a mark on his forehead. "I've been crushing on you since the first day I met you."

Nico closed his eyes for a minute and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And Percy knew this..."

" _Everybody_ knew this," Will corrected.

"And nobody told you about Bianca?"

"Right. And I'm so fucking sorry for acting like I did, Nico. I-"

"No cussing in front of Bianca." Nico reopened his eyes to look into Will's blue orbs. "But, it's okay. I understand the shock. You weren't thinking about being a parent."

"You forgive me?" Will asked.

Nico nodded. "But...again, you weren't thinking about being a parent. You're not wanting to be Bianca's dad in the future and I'm not going to date anyone if settling down is forever out of the question. So-"

"I said I wanted to properly meet Bianca," Will cut in. "I never said it was out of the question. I just wasn't prepared."

Leo, who had his mouth covered by Piper, finally pulled free to let out a low whistle. "I think we need to leave the two lovebirds alone."

"Let's go get pizza." Annabeth stood up and gathered her things. "Nico, you and Will...talk. We'll head out. Hazel, you coming?"

Hazel looked up from where she was playing with Bianca and turned her eyes to Nico. They seemed to have a silent conversation for a minute before she, too, stood up. "I'll come. Call me if you need anything, Nico."

"Yeah, yeah." Nico watched them all kiss Bianca goodbye and filter out of the basement until only Will was left with him and the toddler. Will's blue eyes were sad, hopeful, confused. It took all of Nico's strength not to stare off into them. "You should sit, Will."

Will sat on one of the couches, his hands in his lap as he watched Nico scoop Bianca up. "So...so, do you want to go out with me?"

"If Bianca likes you." Nico sat beside him. "I...I like you, I do, but Bianca's always going to come first in my life. She's my daughter."

"And it shouldn't be any other way," Will agreed.

Nico nodded in agreement before looking down at his daughter. "Bianca. I want you to meet someone, okay?" He sat her on Will's lap. "This is Will. Can you say hi?"

Bianca looked up at Will, her dark eyes so similar to Nico's but still holding their childhood innocence. Will couldn't help but wonder when Nico had lost his. "...hi..."

Will smiled down at her. "Hi, Bianca. I think that's the first time I've heard you speak."

Nico suddenly frowned. "I'll talk to you about that later."

They watched as Bianca had grabbed ahold of her doll again, messing with it as little babbles were muttered from her mouth. It wasn't long before she had leaned her head against Will's chest, curling up subconsciously as time went by.

"She seems comfortable with you," Nico observed. "She's always been comfortable with everyone. Probably because she hasn't had a bad experience with anyone yet."

Will rubbed Bianca's back, noticed some of the features that weren't Nico's but finding her perfect, anyways. "She's perfect, Nico. You must be a proud father."

"Oh, I am," Nico assured him. "You...you really think she's perfect?"

Will nodded. "Why wouldn't I?" He frowned when he noticed tears in Nico's eyes. "What? What did I say wrong?"

Nico looked away, hid his face from view. "Of course I find her perfect, I'm her dad. But...but now with the FAS..." His voice cracked. "I didn't think anybody else would feel the same way, you know? I want her to be normal but she's got things wrong with her physically and...I'm scared for her, you know? But...you find her perfect and it just...it just got me."

"Jason explained the FAS to me." Will looked down at Bianca and smiled. "But you've still got a pretty awesome daughter here, Nico. Disabilities aren't who you are."

Nico wiped his face clean before looking back to Will. "But will the other kids know that?"

"Screw the other kids," Will said. "You can't worry about things like that. There's always going to be horrible people, you know that."

"I still can't help but worry..."

"That's because you're a parent," Will smiled. "And a damn good one."

"No cussing." Nico looked over Will's shoulder when he noticed a movement in the room but couldn't figure out what it was. "So...do you still want to date?"

"He...Heck yeah!" Will's eyes seemed to sparkle. "We could go to dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." Nico frowned when he noticed the movement again. This time, he saw Percy's head duck out of view into the staircase. _Eavesdropping bastard_. "I can borrow Percy's car and pick you up."

"He's not going to need it?" Will asked.

Nico shrugged. "Jason or Leo can drive him if they decide to go out. But a date is just me and you, not Percy and his insanity."

"I heard that!" Percy yelled. "I'm not insane!"

"You're eavesdropping on a staircase," Nico retorted. "You're insane. Are you going to watch Bianca tomorrow or not?"

"Actually, I was thinking we could take Bianca," Will cut in. "She's...she's your daughter, Nico. I want to get to know her as well."

Nico eyed him for a minute before nodding, his eyes losing some of their tension. "Okay, me and Bianca will pick you up tomorrow for lunch. Around noon?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Too good to be true. Will laid in his bed that night, stared up at the ceiling as his anxiety sent different thoughts running through his head. Did Nico di Angelo actually agree to go on a date with him? Did he really forgive him that easily? Nothing about it made sense.

But it had happened. He was going to lunch the next day with Nico, his crush, his _boyfriend_ , and his boyfriend's _daughter_. This wasn't how he had thought things would go, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

He was just scared that it would all go to hell, all the pain would go to waste. He was Will Solace, after all. How could Nico ever fall in love with him?


	9. Chapter 9

Nico di Angelo was the hottest dad Will had ever seen. Fuck, he was the only dad he had even looked twice at. That dark hair pulled up in a bun, the dark blue sweater and the black skinny jeans. His daughter stumbled in beside him, her hand clenched tight in his.

Bianca looked just like her father, having the same dark hair and eyes. But her hair had a little more effort to it, running down her back in a complicated braid Will couldn't even begin to understand. Bianca had on a pink dress and leggings, a bow just as pink on her head.

They were the perfect family. Every time Will caught sight of them as they walked into the café, he couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face.

"I love your dress," Will commented. He slid into the booth across from Nico and Bianca, offering the later one of his biggest smiles.

Bianca grinned and stumbled out a few words before looking up at her father. "Drink!"

"I doubt they have apple juice here so you're going to have to settle for water," Nico muttered. He reached for his wallet but Will grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"I'm paying," Will insisted. "And I'll go get everything. What do you want?"

Nico was staring at their hands, his cheeks as pink as Bianca's dress. "Um...any coffee, I don't care."

"Any food?"

Nico looked to Bianca. "Hey, you hungry?"

Bianca nodded as she began to pull at Nico's loose strands of hair.

"Maybe some donuts," Nico decided.

Will nodded before walking over to the register, the butterflies in his stomach eating him alive as he waited in line. He could already imagine a life living with Nico, raising Bianca, maybe someday becoming her father-

The barista asking him what he wanted kicked him out of his thoughts, thoughts that were coming way too early in a relationship. But he smiled nevertheless. He was with Nico, it wasn't just unacquainted anymore.

He brought the order to their table, giving Nico one coffee and keeping one for himself. "They had orange juice, too, so I got her that and a water. I didn't know what you wanted to get her."

Nico grabbed a sippy cup from his bag and emptied the orange juice into it. "Bi, tell Will thank you."

Bianca stood with her small feet on her father's lap, her arms against his chest to keep herself up as she looked around the room, too busy seeing who else was there to focus on the order.

Will sat in his seat again and slid the order of donut holes over. "I got an assortment, didn't know what you two liked. Does she have a favorite donut?"

Nico shrugged as he got the lid on the sippy cup. "Doesn't get them often. She's already hyperactive without us pumping sugar into her."

And that's how Will found himself having deep conversations with Nico di Angelo at a small coffee shop, a toddler crawling over both of them without any end in sight. But whenever Nico apologized, Will waved him off completely. He enjoyed spending time with them. _Both_ of them. He couldn't believe how anyone would want to walk out on that relationship.

(Bianca's mother came to mind, her departure to France and no word since. Would she one day come back, realize her mistake? Try to take her from Nico and Will and all the others that cared so much about her...)

"Look!" Bianca had shoved a donut in his face, the chocolate frosting smudged all over her skinny fingers.

"Chocolate," Will said. "Is that your favorite?"

Bianca nodded once before shoving it into her mouth, crawling over the table to join her father once again.

"You've had enough donuts, little one." Nico pulled his daughter into his lap and began to wipe her face from the assortment of frostings that now covered it. "Maybe we should get you home soon so you can play and work this energy off."

Will's smile twitched. "Home?"

Nico nodded as he looked up at Will. "You can come in, you know. Hang out. Hazel's going to be all over us about how this date went."

"Aunt Hazel!" Bianca chimed in.

"Yep, let's go see Aunt Hazel." Nico began to pack Bianca's things up along with whatever donuts were left.

Will got his own coffee and joined them in the walk back to the car. The air had never felt so lively, he had never felt so free.

When they finally got in the car with Bianca in her car seat and her legs kicking to whatever song was on the radio, Nico reached over and brushed his fingertips against Will's hand. "Thank you for a good date, Will. Me and Bianca both had a great time."

"I'm glad." Will grasped Nico's hand, tried not to feel too giddy about all that had happened. He had talked to Nico, really talked to him, heard things he never thought he would have.

(Bianca's mother was Drew Tanaka, a girl back at their school that had slept with just as many guys as were breathing. When she had told Nico about the pregnancy, nobody really believed that the baby would be a di Angelo. There were too many other guys involved in such a short period of time. But when the baby was born, the looks mixing with the results of the paternity test, no one had any doubts. Then Drew had disappeared off to France, left Nico alone with a baby in an incubator and a stack of hospital bills to be paid)

"Nico, can I ask you something I didn't get to ask back at the café?" Will asked. The sun was beating into the car, blinding him if he looked a certain way.

"Yeah, go ahead." Nico was wearing a pair of blue sunglasses, probably a pair of Percy's that had been left in the car for this very reason. They made his chin line ever sharper, his cheekbones even higher.

"If Drew had stayed, actually taken care of...the baby...would...would you have...um..." Will now saw how rude it was when the question tried to exit his mouth through his shaking lips.

"Would I have...what? Been a father still?" Nico frowned. "Not a good one, probably one that came around once a year. I wouldn't have had that responsibility that got me so attached to Bi, you know? She was just a baby. I didn't have a relationship with her like I do now."

"Then maybe her leaving was the best thing to happen," Will said. "I mean, you've got your daughter, got to name her, get to raise her how you believe and not have to worry about her bitch of a mother coming around to screw things up."

Nico pursed his lips. "I can't ever call her a bitch. Not after everything I did to put her in that position."

Will glanced over. "What do you mean?"

Nico's left hand clenched at the steering wheel, his fingers turning white from the pressure. "It's not going to make me look like a good guy, Will."

"That's okay."

Nico glanced back at his daughter before staring at the road ahead. "She told me to use a condom. I didn't. Told me specifically she wasn't on the pill, I still didn't listen. I was drunk, wasn't thinking right. I had this whole thought that if I was with a girl, fully with one, then I couldn't be gay. I was lying to myself. So I didn't use a condom."

"But she...she did agree to the sex, right?" Will asked.

"Of course she did," Nico growled. "Did you just ask me if I raped her? I would _never_ -"

"I know, I know," Will defended. "I just...I just had to ask. Too many guys do what you did and I...I just had to ask."

"I didn't rape her," Nico affirmed. "The sex was as consensual as it could get. She wasn't drunk, wasn't high. It was just the condom thing. I said I didn't fucking have one and that I could go find one if she wanted but I wasn't sure where because it's not like we were close to a store. She just said fuck it and made me swear to pull out but you know that pulling out isn't a great protection against pregnancy."

Will nodded. "It's actually a big misunderstanding. Lots of people think that it'll work, even if the guy actually manages to pull out. Usually it's just the guy's excuse not to use a condom."

Nico huffed. "Thanks for the update, Will."

Will's face broke out in a smile as a laugh escaped his lips. "I was just adding in to the conversation."

Nico bit his lip but couldn't stop himself from also smiling. "You're a nerd, Will."

"And you're a father."

"That I am."


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks were the best thing to ever happen in Will's life. Dating Nico, hanging out with Bianca, spending time with people he could actually call friends... It was so different from his life just a month before, but a good different that he never wanted to give back to the universe.

And through the happiness, he forgot how much the universe hated him. So in turn, it felt the need to remind him.

Will woke up to his phone blaring through the silence of his room, the bright screen illuminating his face when he turned over to check it. Percy Jackson's face filled the screen, the small clock in the corner showing it was almost five in the morning.

"Hello?" Will put the phone to his ear as he let out a yawn. "Percy, do you know what time it is?"

"I'm outside. Come get in the car." Percy's voice was lacking any carefree humor or peace. "We're going to Nico's."

Alarm bells sounded in Will's head as he sat up. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Just come on, Will," Percy demanded. "I can't calm him by myself. I need your help."

Will took off from his bed and out of his room, only stopping for a minute to throw his shoes on before charging out to Percy's car. Despite the hour of day, he was wide awake. As soon as he was in the car with the door closed, Percy stepped on the gas and took off down the street. The radio was off, his face was too serious.

"Percy, what happened?"

"Drew Tanaka's back in town," Percy said. "She's back in fucking town and Nico's freaking the fuck out. He's scared she's going to try to take Bianca from him."

"Is she trying to?" Will asked.

Percy shrugged. "Haven't heard anything from her yet. She got here today, moved back in with her dad. Piper spotted her. They were neighbors. Well, I guess they're neighbors again."

Will turned to the window, the street lights flashing into his eyes every few feet. "Do you think she's going to?"

"I don't know, but she's back for a reason." Percy rubbed his forehead. "I already have a headache."

"Do Hazel and Nico's dad know?" Will asked. "Are they there with him?"

Percy nodded. "Hazel's watching Bianca, she's still asleep. Hades and Seph are with Nico. I've got Piper and Jason scooping out Drew's house, and Annabeth's trying to look into things legally."

Will glanced over. "You got all of that done at five in the morning?"

"Everyone loves Bianca," Percy said. "Nobody wants to see her taken away from her father."

They pulled into Nico's driveway soon enough. Will ran into the house along with Percy, finding Nico on one of the couches with a beer in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Is that _beer_?" Will stomped over to Nico and snatched it away. "Nico! You're too young for alcohol, no matter what's going on!"

Nico didn't answer, instead leaning his head against Will's chest. "Take me to my room? I...I can't relax. I need you. I... They're gonna take Bi, Will. They're going to take Bi from me and I'll never see her again and my whole fucking life will be ruined."

"Nobody's going to take Bianca from you." Will gave the beer and coffee to Percy before picking Nico up. "Come on, let's get you to your bed. You need to calm down."

Nico let Will carry him upstairs, tipsy from what Will was starting to think had been more than one drink. "Where'd you get the beer?"

"Dad."

"He let you?"

"He felt bad for me."

Will sighed as he pushed the bedroom door open and laid Nico on his bed, the dark blankets seeming to swallow the pale boy whole. "Nico, no more beer and no more coffee. A horrible mix, by the way."

Nico pushed some hair from his face, the black strands having been sticking to tear streaks. "Will, they're going to take Bianca from me."

"No, they're not." Will laid next to him and pulled him close. "They're not. I won't let anyone take her."

"You're not a lawyer, Will. Or a police officer or a-"

"I'm your _boyfriend_ , and I love you and Bianca. No one's going to break that up for me."

And that's how Will accidentally dropped the L word. To a tipsy Nico, at five in the morning, on his boyfriend's bed in a mess of blankets that stunk too much like beer for his liking.

Nico's constant streams of tears slowed at the words, his dark eyes meeting Will's. "You love me? It's only been-"

"I know, just forget I said anything." Will wiped a tear from his face. "Focus on the present. We're together, Bianca's in the next room, we're all safe and together."

"But Drew-"

"Has no right to take her. And you don't even know if she wants to." Will's thumb brushed against Nico's wet eyelashes. "Okay?"

Nico shook his head rapidly. "She could try. She's going to try, Will. It's her _kid_."

"Bianca's your kid, too," Will said. "Bianca's your baby girl. _You're_ the one that's been raising her, Nico, not Drew. And the court will see that. Worse case scenario, Drew gets visiting rights. That's it. You're going to still have Bianca."

"But you don't know for sure," Nico pressed. "You don't know that for sure. Everyone's so fucking gung-ho to give the kid to the mother. It happens all the time and the father gets fucked over."

"But you aren't a bad father," Will insisted. "They have nothing against you. _Nothing_. You've done everything right."

Nico laid his head against Will's chest. "I'm so fucking scared."

"I know." Will pulled the blankets up and wrapped them around his boyfriend. "But that fear isn't going to change anything. So let your body relax. Bianca needs her father thinking reasonably."

Nico grabbed Will's hand and held it close. "Hazel's got her?"

"Yep." Will kissed Nico's forehead. "She's safe in the next room over."

"I can't fall asleep," Nico insisted. "If I do, someone might try and take her. Drew might try and take her-"

"Nico, Drew's not going to break in here," Will cut in. "If she tries anything, it's going to be legal. She's not going to come try to kidnap her."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Nico wiped at his eyes again. "Percy...Percy said Piper's watching Drew's house, keeping an eye out. She'll...she'll let us know if Drew's coming, right?"

Will didn't think Piper would watch every second of every day but nodded nevertheless. "Yep. So relax. You need to get some sleep."

Nico inched closer to Will, his body pressed against his as if the warmth would solve all of his problems. "You're going to stay with me tonight?"

Will nodded. "I'll stay. So close your eyes, Nico."

Nico kept himself pressed against Will as he closed his eyes, his tears coming to a halt as his breathing became more even. Eventually he fell asleep, his body finally losing the tenseness it held.

When Will was sure Nico was asleep, he sent a text to his mother explaining what had happened before letting his own eyes fall shut. He was exhausted, mentally and physically, and he could already tell that the next day would be more taxing than what they had just gone through.

But he was with Nico, Bianca was in the next room, and everything was okay enough to let him fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Will woke up to the smell of bacon filtering into the room. In his blurry state of half consciousness, he didn't realize he was in Nico's bed until he turned over to meet another body.

That woke him up.

Nico was laying next to him, still asleep with a sun ray shinning on his face. He was pale but looked better than the night before, a sense of peace having washed over his sleeping face.

Wow, that was a way to wake up in the morning.

He sat there for who knows how long, staring at his boyfriend, not getting bored and not feeling anything but love. Months before, he never would have dreamed of a life like this. But here he was.

"Will." Percy Jackson edged the door open, a coffee in hand as he peeked into the room. "It's like noon. Late breakfast."

"Did you stay here last night?" Will asked.

Percy nodded. "Helping Hazel with Bianca."

Will ran a hand through Nico's hair, felt the soft strands. "I'll wake him up and bring him down. Is Bianca okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Percy gestured to Nico. "What about him? Okay?"

Will looked back to Nico, laid a kiss on that pale forehead. "He's okay."

Percy left the room, leaving them alone under the dark covers. Nico was still motionless, only the rising of his chest showing Will that he was alive.

Will woke him up as he heard the rest of the house come to life. A doorbell, movement downstairs, the continuous smell of food cooking. Nico cracked his eyes open to meet Will's, his gaze softening when he saw who he was next to.

"Good morning," Will greeted. "Time to eat."

Nico moved a hand to his head as he sat up. "Bianca's okay?"

"Yeah, Percy and Hazel are watching her." Will watched him. "Remember what I said? Everything's going to be okay. You don't have to worry."

Nico glanced over at him. "It's hard not to be."

"I know."

Nico crawled out of bed and threw on a new outfit, his movements slow and hesitant. Stress still covered his face, anxiety had his heart racing.

"Has Piper called?" he asked, pulling a hoodie over his head.

"Not that I've been told." Will got up and stretched. "All Percy said was that he was helping Hazel with Bianca."

"And Bianca's okay?"

"She's okay."

Nico took a deep breath before grabbing Will's hand. They went downstairs together, hand in hand as if this was a normal morning occurrence. If it had been, Will would be happier than ever.

But he was only there because something was wrong, Nico's life was falling down around him, and the universe made that extremely clear when he stepped off the staircase to find a girl around their age at the front door. Percy had opened the door but refused to let her in, instead keeping her on the front porch as they spoke in low whispers.

"Drew." Nico's grip on Will tightened as his voice grew cold. "What are you doing here?"

Drew Tanaka looked away from Percy to meet Nico's eyes, her perfect makeup masking her true emotions. "Nico...long time no see."

"What do you want?" Nico let Will go to step closer to the open door. "What do you fucking want, Drew?"

"I want to come in and not have the whole neighborhood listen in on our conversation," Drew said. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in," Percy let her in before closing the door. "Nico, let's try to keep this peaceful."

Nico's face turned red. "If she tries anything, I'll-"

"We know." Percy gave Nico a look before gesturing to Drew. "Let's go sit down in the living room. Please behave."

Will watched them go before wrapping his arms around Nico, hugging him close as he tried to calm his boyfriend down. "Relax. Don't get too hyped up. You're not in this alone."

"If she tries anything, she's fucking dead." Nico stomped away from Will with his fists clenched at his sides, leaving Will to stare after him without any of the peace he had felt that morning. 

Sighing, he moved to get Nico some coffee in hopes to at least calm the other's headache.

* * *

Nico sat across from Drew in the living room, his eyes never leaving his one night stand as she made herself comfortable. Percy sat beside Nico, his sea green eyes too serious for normality. Hades was in the doorway, watching from a distance. If Drew wanted to get to Bianca, she's have to go through him.

"What do you want?" Nico asked. "What did you come here for? You leave for two years and then just come back without a word-"

"Piper's been stalking my house, so I'm pretty sure you knew that I came back," Drew said. "You really think I didn't notice her or Jason with their face in the window?"

Nico clenched his jaw. "Why are you here, Drew?"

"Visiting," Drew admitted. She repositioned her locks of hair. "I wanted to visit."

"Visit...who?" Percy asked. "Visit Bianca?"

"You didn't think I came here to visit Nico, did you?" Drew smiled. "Bianca...that's her name?"

Percy nodded hesitantly. "Nico named her after his sister."

"Don't tell her anything else," Nico demanded. "She doesn't deserve to know. She _abandoned_ her _baby_ -"

"Is that what you think?" Drew hissed. "You think I just abandoned her? I would _never_ -"

"Then what do you call what you did?" Nico asked. "Huh? What do you call that? Just leaving her at the hospital and running off to France and never fucking looking back!"

"I looked back! I looked back all the damn time!" Drew dug through her bag before pulling out a paper. She held it out, her nails perfectly manicured. "This is what my mother sent me when I was in the hospital. Read it."

"I don't want to read it," Nico said. "I want you to leave."

"Nico." Percy took the paper before skimming through the printed text message. "Your mother's a bitch." He handed the paper to Nico, who reluctantly took it to read.

_I heard you actually had the baby despite what I warned you. You're coming to live with me and your step father, no exceptions. My biggest mistake wasn't aborting you and you went and made the same one, no matter how much I warned you. Leave the baby there with whoever knocked you up. I don't want a crying thing in my house._

"I finally turned eighteen, so I was free to come back without any legal actions holding me back," Drew explained. "And I want to meet my daughter. If you don't let me, I'll have no choice but to get the police involved."


	12. Chapter 12

They sat in silence for some time, staring each other down, figuring each other out. Will kept close to Nico and kept a hand on his shoulder, but Nico didn't even seem to notice him. Not when his daughter could be in danger.

"She's with my sister right now," Nico eventually said. "You can't see her right now."

"Nico," Percy hissed. "You don't want her to call the police, do you?"

"I'm not going to hurt her," Drew added. "I just want to meet her. And I want to make sure she likes you."

"What the fuck-"

"Nico, just shut up and let me talk!" Drew clenched her fists, breaking one of her nails. "How the hell am I supposed to know if you're a good father or not? The last time I saw you, all you did was drink and party and have sex with whatever girl you could get with. How am I supposed to believe you're a good father without seeing it for myself? Just let me talk to her, Nico. You can be right there."

"I'm not like that anymore..." Nico stared down at his lap. "I take care of Bianca as best as I can. Hazel and dad help, too. And Persephone and Percy and the others. She's got people that love her. She doesn't need you."

Drew's face fell.

"But...but if you promise to be nice and not take her away...I guess you can try to form a relationship with her," Nico finished. "But one of us have to be there at all times."

Her shoulders sagged with relief. "That's all I'm asking for, Nico. Can...can you tell me about her?"

Nico grabbed Will's hand and held it close. "I named her after Bianca. Um...she has FAS, from you're drinking...but she's going to be okay! We're working with her and she's happy and she's learning to talk better every day. Tell her, Percy. She's getting so good at it."

Percy nodded. "That she is."

"She likes chocolate," Nico continued. "And teddy bears and snakes. Oh, and monkeys. She's got a thing for monkeys for some reason. And she likes chocolate donuts and apple juice."

"Monkeys, huh?" Drew asked with a smile.

Nico nodded. "I don't know where it came from. Um...I...I can go get her..."

Drew's eyes lit up. "Please do."

Nico pulled Will with him, leaving the room to gain some privacy from the group. Once they were alone, Nico looked in Will's eyes in search for confirmation. "Am I doing the right thing?"

Will nodded. "I think you are, Nico. She seems to really love Bianca already."

"She hasn't even met her..."

"I know, but it's her baby," Will said. "She loved hearing about her, wanted to know everything. I really think you can trust her with Bi."

Nico leaned his head against Will's chest for a minute in silence before pulling away, going to get Bianca from Hazel. Soon enough they were back in the living room, Nico sitting on the floor with Bianca, Drew soon joining them.

Will's Nico was a father, it was evident enough. A proud father, a loving father.

Will's Nico was a fighter. No doubt he'd do anything for someone he loved, no matter what fight it took.

Will's Nico was his whole life in every which way. He was the center of Will's attention, he was light and heat and comfort. He was love.

Will's Nico was gayer than gay could be, but Drew didn't seem to notice.

Gritting his teeth, Will watched as Drew continued to try and flirt with an oblivious Nico as they played with Bianca. Little touches here, flirty words there. Their history of relations didn't help the matter.

"She's still Drew," Percy commented under his breath. "Don't worry, Nico's completely gay."

"You're sure?" Will asked.

Percy nodded. "A hundred percent. He's yours, Will."

Will still couldn't keep the jealousy out, but knew he trusted Nico enough to sit back and relax.

It was ten minutes later when Piper burst through the door, Jason right behind her. "Drew's not at her house! She's-" Piper's eyes landed on the girl in question. "Oh, fuck."

Nico crossed his arms. "You're lucky she's civilized."

Drew rolled her eyes. "So you did have them stalk me."

"Do you blame me?"

"Not really."

"So it's okay?" Jason asked. "She's not hurting anyone?"

Nico shook his head. "Bianca actually likes her."

"Of course she likes me," Drew insisted. "I brought her a toy."

Nico looked at the toddler in Drew's arms, smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep against her birth mother's chest with part of her stuffed animal in her mouth. "She's great, isn't she, Drew?"

Drew looked down at their daughter, also smiled at the sight. "She really is."

As Percy moved to talk to Jason, Nico's eyes landed on Drew's as he finally voiced what had been bothering Will. "I'm gay, Drew. Super gay. I don't like you like that. I just...I just thought I should tell you."

"You're...gay?"

Nico nodded. "I've got a boyfriend."

"Is it the blond?" she asked.

"Yep."

Drew nodded in approval. "Good choice, Nico."

Will blushed as Nico laughed.

"I know, right?" he asked. "He's...he's everything, Drew. And Bi loves him."

"Good." Drew looked Will over once more before looking back to Nico. "So...we're friends?"

Nico nodded. "Friends. And co-parents."

Drew smiled. "Friends and co-parents."


	13. Chapter 13

It was weeks later when Will found himself at Nico's house, helping Hazel and Persephone cook Thanksgiving dinner. Percy and Jason's shouts rang in from the living room, the TV blasting some football game that Will had never found any interest in.

"Will, you don't have to help them if you don't want to," Nico said. He sat at the table eating from a plate of cookies, Bianca in his lap.

"I want to," Will assured him. "Cooking's satisfying."

"And he wants to show off for you, Nico." Hazel nudged Will as she passed him, emptying a pile of chopped onions into the pan.

Will's ears turned red, and it wasn't because the oven was heating up the large kitchen. "I didn't say that. I just...I just want to help cook, is all."

"Leave him alone, Hazel," Persephone said. "At least he's not another Percy Jackson."

Nico grabbed another cookie from the plate, breaking it in half and giving a piece to Bianca. "You and dad were so happy to find out Percy and I wouldn't ever end up together. If we had, I'm sure dad would've had a heart attack."

"Was it going to?" Will asked.

Nico shook his head. "He's straighter than a ruler, Will. No worries."

Hazel gave Nico a look before tossing Will a green pepper. "Cut that and add it to the onion. Same size pieces."

Will took the cutting board and sat by Nico as he started to cut the pepper. "Did you...did you like him, though?"

"He was what made me start realizing I was gay," Nico admitted. "But it was just a little crush and I got over it. We're just friends. Brothers, if anything."

Will nodded once as he stared down at the knife and green pepper. "Promise?"

"Promise." Nico nudged him. "What? Are you jealous?"

"Maybe a little," Will admitted. "But you can't blame me. You and Percy are so close."

"Cause we grew up as friends. Not boyfriends." Nico held a cookie out. "Want one?"

Will hesitantly took it. "Don't eat too many, you're going to make yourself sick."

Nico rolled his eyes. "It's Thanksgiving. I can fill up on cookies if I want. I'll even have pie later, change it up a bit."

Will's eyes caught Nico's, and a small smile lit up his face. "I love you, Neeks."

"Love you, too." Nico broke another cookie and offered it to Bianca. "Thanks for coming, today."

"I was happy to," Will replied. "Spending the holiday with you and Bi is everything."

"But were your parents upset that you aren't with them?" he asked.

Will shook his head. "They understand. Besides, we usually just order any fast food place that's open."

Nico dunked a cookie in the glass of milk he shared with Bianca before showing it to his daughter. "Try this. I promise it's good." He looked to Will. "Fast food, huh? I thought that was my thing."

Will grinned. "It usually is. But we weren't wanting it every night of the week."

"I don't see why not." Nico's eyes landed on Hazel and Persephone as they cooked, his expression softening as he took in the sight of his family. Persephone wasn't Maria, and Hazel wasn't Bianca, but they were themselves and were there for him and were more than he could ever ask for.

"Do your friends always come over for Thanksgiving?" Will asked as he continued to chop through the green pepper.

Nico nodded. "We have our dinner at noon. Percy comes for an extra dinner before going home to his own, that's why we have ours so early. Sally's is at 4-ish. Jason comes to ours because his family is trash. Leo's on the same boat as Jason, Piper with Percy. Annabeth hates her step-mother's cooking. Frank came to spend time with Hazel. Drew's going to be new this year."

"She's coming?"

Nico nodded. "Closer to when dinner's actually ready. She wants to spend the holiday with her daughter."

"Momma!" Bianca chimed in, her small hands grasping the doll in her lap as she looked up at them.

"Yep, she's coming." Nico rustled Bianca's hair before looking back to Will. "What about your half-siblings? Are they doing anything today?"

Will nodded. "Kayla and Austin are, in quote, planning to 'drink until they can't think'. Apparently that's tradition."

"Sounds like a fun tradition."

Will elbowed him. "No drinking, Neeks. You don't need that in you."

"I know, I know." Nico stood up and sat Bianca on his shoulders, her giggles lighting up the room. "I'm going to go sit with them, let Bianca play with her toys. You continue to take forever on one pepper."

"Hey, I'm doing pretty good," Will defended. "Especially since I've never cut one before. What? You think you can do better?"

"No, I just like messing with you." Nico kissed his cheek before taking Bianca to the living room. Their friend group was splattered over the couches, talking or watching football or playing cards. Leo seemed to have a betting pool going, but Nico couldn't tell right away what it was for.

"Drew here yet?" he asked, sitting beside Percy on the couch.

Annabeth shook her head. "No...but are you sure you want her to come? You've really been getting along with her okay?"

"Momma!" Bianca yelled again.

Nico nodded. "Bi loves her, and she loves Bi. She's really changed. And she can babysit and I'm open to as many babysitters as I can find. Especially since I'm dating Will."

"Otter dadda!" Bianca clapped her hands together and jumbled the words, but they all knew exactly what she meant as soon as it left her mouth.

"Your...other dad?" Nico leveled her eyes with his. "Bi...did you just call Will your other dad?"

She stuffed a hand in her mouth but nodded, her dark curls bouncing along and her chocolate eyes mirroring his own.

It was silent, only the sounds of the kitchen leaking into the room along with whatever commentator was talking about football. Nico couldn't look away from his daughter, couldn't get the words out of his mind and the sound of her saying them.

"Holy shit, Bianca..." he grinned. "Did you hear how well you just talked?! You're getting so good!"

Percy let out a little breath of air. "Damn, Nico, I thought you were going to flip."

Annabeth's grin grew. "But he didn't. That means he wants Will as her second dad."

Nico looked over from congratulating his daughter to stare at his friends. "What are you going on about?"

"What she said," Annabeth said. "She called Will her other dad, and you liked it. You want him to be her parent."

"Okay...?" Nico furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "I also like Drew to be her parent, what's the big deal?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Drew's her biological mother, of course she's her parent. But the only way that Will will be her father is if you two get married."

"..." Nico twitched. "It's...it's Bi that came up with it, not me. And I'm not going to tell her otherwise. Besides, it's up to Will if he wants her to call him that or not. These past weeks...he has been acting like a dad, yeah, but it's still his decision."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Just ask him, Nico. I'm sure he'll say yes. And you can get me a cookie when you're in there."

Bianca stood up on her father's lap at the word "cookie" and pointed to the kitchen.

"You've had enough, munchkin." Nico ruffled her hair before setting her in Percy's lap. "I'm going to go talk to Will. Watch her."

The walk to the kitchen never felt so short. As he tried to prepare himself on what to say, all he could think about was how much Bianca had been improving. Because it didn't matter what she called Will, as long as she was happy. And even though it didn't matter how well she could talk, he knew that each word sent pride shooting into his heart.


	14. Chapter 14

Nico found Will at the kitchen table, the blond digging through the bag he had brought that morning. He still smelled like peppers and onions, and his arms were damp from recently washing his hands.

"What are you looking for?" Nico asked, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Something I brought for Bianca." Will looked up from his search to smile at Nico. "I got a present for you, too. Don't worry."

"You brought...presents? On Thanksgiving?"

Will nodded. "What? Are you complaining?"

Nico shook his head. "If I knew, I would have gotten one for you. I'm sure Bianca would have loved to pick something out to give her other dad."

Persephone dropped a pan, making Hazel shriek in shock when it came too close to her feet. Nico's ears had turned red, embarrassment of the blunt statement, and Will had dropped his own hands to his sides in shock.

"What did you say?" Will asked, his eyes wide and on Nico only as Jason and Frank ran in to see the cause of Hazel's scream. "What did you say, Nico?"

"Um...that I would have gotten you a present?"

"You know what I mean. Bianca. You...you called me...you said I was...why?" Will spluttered. "Why did you call me that? W...What?"

Nico grabbed Will's hand. "Calm down. It's nothing bad...right?"

Will shook his head. "No, not bad."

"Good," Nico smiled. "Bianca. She called you her 'other dad'. And she said it so well, Will."

"She called me that?" Will asked.

Nico nodded. "She did."

"What did you say?" Will asked. "Did you correct her or say I was or just nothing? I...I just..."

Nico frowned. "I just congratulated her on talking... Why? Should I have corrected her? Do you not like it? Because...you did freak out, when you found out I had her. You did." He put his head in his hands. "Damn it. I should have thought this through. I'm sorry, I'll talk to her. I'll correct her and everything will be okay, just please don't freak out."

"No!" Will quickly grabbed Nico. "Don't correct her!" He frowned. "I...I mean...please don't. I...I like it, being called her other dad. I like it if you like it. I'm just...shocked I mean so much to her. But I like it."

Nico's dark eyes seemed to sparkle. "Really?"

"Really."

Nico gave him a quick kiss before pulling away. "Responsibility comes with that, you know."

"I'm well aware." Will grinned as he leaned in for another kiss. Their lips met, soft, puzzle pieces, cures for disease. That Thanksgiving was the first that Will ever felt he truly belonged somewhere. And that somewhere just happened to be in Nico's kitchen, their lips together, their hearts tangling into one.

When Nico finally pulled away, his cheeks were pinking to match his already red ears. "You...you said you got presents?"

Will wiped his damp mouth and chuckled. "Yeah, I do."

"You should get them out," Nico insisted. "I want a present."

"That kiss wasn't enough?"

"Nah, too quick." Nico smirked. "But others would be appreciated."

Hazel looked over. "Save it for the bedroom."

Nico rolled his eyes as Will began to look through the bag again. "Like we would do that in front of you and Persephone. We haven't even at all yet."

"We don't need to know that!" Hazel blushed.

"Yeah, they really don't need to know that," Will said.

Nico sighed. "I have a daughter. They know I have a sex life."

"Years ago," Hazel said. "Not present day."

"Maybe it will be present day." Nico crossed his arms. "Why not? I'm going to be graduating, I have a daughter, I'm mature enough to raise her. Why can't I have a sex life?"

"Nico, can we not-" Will tried.

"Because we don't want to go to bed every night thinking it's possible to wake up to hearing that," Hazel explained. "That's weird. And Bianca's in the house."

"Hazel, we wouldn't-"

"We wouldn't here," Nico cut Will off. "Do you think I'm that idiotic? Of course I wouldn't with Bianca's room right next door."

"Nico, this isn't a Thanksgiving topic-"

"Will's right, it's Thanksgiving." Hazel rolled her sleeves up. "I should be cooking, not talking about your sex life."

"Oh, you've been cooking for hours." Nico propped his feet up on the table. "But fine, I'll stop talking. Will's embarrassed."

"He's not the only one," Hazel turned back to the stove. "I didn't need to know any of that. My life would have been fine without hearing that."

Before Nico could talk again, Will shoved the wrapped box in his face. "Your present. Open it and be quiet. No more talking about that...please."

Nico blinked before taking the box. "It's...an actual present."

Will sighed. "What did you expect?"

Nico shrugged as he began to unwrap it. "I can get used to Thanksgiving presents, though, that's for sure."

He soon pulled out the black, fuzzy blanket Will had bought along with a wax melter. "What's all this for?"

Will sat in the other chair. "You...you have trouble sleeping, some times. So the blanket's really comfortable, and the wax melter...it makes your room smell good, you can use a calming scent. And unlike a candle, you can leave it on all night without worrying."

Nico smiled at him, all dirty talk a minute before now forgotten. "Will...thank you."

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Of course." Nico pulled Will into a hug before getting up. "I'm going to go put it in my room. Are you coming?"

Will nodded as he stood. "I can show you how to set up the wax thing."

Nobody, not even them, realized that when they went upstairs, it would lead to the last time Will was a virgin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this is dark sorry

Will watched the wood break down within the fire, the burst of flame it sent before crackling into its demise. It lived to burn, died to warm. The room was still cold.

Nico was seated by the fireplace, his back to the brick and a warm blanket wrapped around his shoulders. His eyes were on the large window, the snow falling outside and it's persistence. The warmth of the flames tinted his cheeks pink.

Another crash and crackle, the fire needed tending.

"Hot chocolate!" Hazel announced as she entered the room, a tray of mugs in her hands as she joined them. Bianca was crawling after her, keeping close to her aunt's legs and close to the drink her aunt possessed.

Nico grabbed a mug and his daughter before leaning back against the brick, his black eyes dancing as one with the flames. "So, Christmas party."

"Christmas party." Hazel sat beside Will on the couch and gave him his own mug before setting the tray on the coffee table. Ever since Thanksgiving, he seemed to have melted into the di Angelo family for good. "I'm thinking we'll have it the Saturday before Christmas Eve."

Bianca grabbed her bottle of lukewarm hot chocolate before snuggling into the blanket her father had wrapped around them. "Unca Percy!"

"Yep, Uncle Percy will be there." Nico eyed Hazel. "Why are you so excited for one this year?"

Hazel tugged on the strands of her hoodie. "We have two new additions. Will and Drew. And…" A large smile overtook her face. "I think Frank's planning something."

Will frowned at the realization that he had, in fact, never spent Christmas with Nico and Bianca before. He didn't even know Nico's middle name, didn't know his birthday or favorite food. But he had given himself up in the daylight of Thanksgiving with the smell of turkey creeping into the room.

Nico was frowning. "And what, exactly, is he planning?"

Hazel shrugged. "Apparently he asked Annabeth if he could be my secret Santa. Then talked to dad but dad won't tell me what about."

"He spoke to dad…" Nico grabbed his phone and sent a quick text. "I'll try to figure it out. I don't like the sound of it."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "It isn't anything bad."

"And you know that how?" Nico asked.

"It's Frank," Hazel said. "Enough said."

Nico rolled his eyes but set his phone aside. "Fine, we'll let Frank do his thing. Let's plan the party."

Hazel grabbed a pen and notebook. "Secret Santa, food, drinks, maybe some punch."

Will watched her scribble ideas onto the paper. "You know what makes good punch? Vanilla ice cream, Sprite, tropical punch, and orange sherbet ice cream."

"You're going to make it, since you seem familiar with it." Hazel jotted the ingredients down. "What about a main course? Nico?"

Nico nodded. "I'll do it."

Will looked over at him. "You cook?"

Hazel grinned. "He's the best cook ever. He just doesn't like to do it much. But he does for our Christmas party every year."

Nico rolled his eyes. "It's not that I don't want to, I'm just lazy and preoccupied with Bianca."

Will couldn't help but smile at that. "But you do cook?"

Nico nodded. "Apparently my mama used to. She left all her recipes behind and I...picked it up."

Bianca burrowed deeper into the blanket and Nico's chest, her dark eyes on the fire and dancing flames, a hint of fear overtaking her face at the sight.

There was a fake peace in the room that only Will seemed to see through. As they continued to plan the party and Christmas in general, Will felt a sickness overtake him.

He had slept with Nico. He had had sex with Nico, with a father at eighteen and a whole load of past mistakes. He had slept with him and he didn't know anything about him.

Will had been eighteen and a virgin, had never thought it would mean so much to him as it did now. That day, the sunlight coming through the window, Nico's breath Nico's hands Nico Nico Nico…the slight pain...the feeling of love mixing with lust...he didn't know his middle name.

He didn't know his middle name.

* * *

In English they were reading The Awakening, an old novel written by an old Creole. The book was about a woman who had been sleep walking through life until she had found a true love. But even that love wasn't meant to be, they burned each other up, and she had died just as that wood in the fire. Suicide, sacrifice, "what needed to be done". The teacher spoke about how the novel had no other way to end then in death. The main character drowned herself in the same ocean she once taught herself how to swim in.

Will missed the ocean. He also missed the confidence he used to have in his relationship.

By the time school let out for winter break, the snow had covered the buildings and cars and turned the great city into a sleep walker. Cars still passed by, Times Square would always be packed. But the cold froze your bones and limited your time out and made you want to stay inside for the rest of your days.

Their first day off, Will spent the day helping Nico shovel while Bianca played in the snow, bundled in two winter coats and multiple sets of gloves. She still called him her other dad, and it wasn't as gratifying as it once was. He didn't know her middle name, either.

"Will." Nico leaned on his shovel, his red face sleak with sweat. "You okay?"

Will looked up from his uneven work, his eyes meeting Nico's before moving back to the ground. "Yeah, course."

The cold was settling into his bones.

"Let's stop for today," Nico decided. "Bianca's been out here too long. It's too cold for her."

He grabbed Bianca as Will took the shovels to the garage, bringing her inside and to the fireplace as he stripped the winter gear from her. Her little eyes still stared at the fire uncertainly, but she let herself be inched toward it so the heat could reach her cold skin.

"Just don't touch it," Nico instructed. "Never touch the flames."

Bianca crawled into the blanket her father offered and grabbed her doll off the couch, her gaze never leaving the fire for long incase the beast of it escaped into the room somehow.

"Is she still scared of it?" Will asked as he entered the room, taking his own coat and gloves off before throwing them on the couch.

Nico nodded as he stood up to meet his boyfriend. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good." Will rubbed his hands together and moved to sit on the couch. Nico grabbed him by the waist before he could, however, his touch soft and gentle just like that day everything changed.

"What's going on with you?" Nico asked again, his eyes boring into Will's in hopes to see the truth somewhere in those blue orbs. "Something is, Will. And I don't like to be lied to. You've been different ever since Thanksgiving."

Will looked toward Bianca and the fire, understood her fear of the flames. "Nico...I...I've just been thinking."

"Thinking... about what?"

Will looked back to Nico, felt the weight of everything sink into him. "I...I want to...slow down. I...I want our relationship to slow down."

Nico took a step back, eyed Will in a new light. "Excuse me?"

Will's gaze drifted to his feet. "Just forget it. Forget I said anything."

"No," Nico demanded. "No. You're going to tell me exactly what you're thinking. Is it about Bianca?"

Will shook his head. "It's not about Bianca. It's...its that I...that we...slept together."

"You're upset we slept together," Nico repeated. "You're upset we slept together almost a month ago, and you're just now telling me." He let go of Will's waist. "What the fuck?"

"Nico, it's not that I didn't like it. It's not that. It's just…" Will gestured weakly with his hands. "Its us. This relationship. It's moving too fast. I barely know you."

"And you didn't think about voicing this before we fucked?" Nico asked. "You didn't think about telling me that you feel like you barely know me? Because I thought I knew you, William. I thought I knew you damn well. But I guess fucking not."

Will ran his hands through his hair. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't realize it. But then I realized I gave my virginity to a boy and I don't even know his middle name or the middle name he chose for his daughter and I feel like we're in a fucking speed train because nothing's stopping it's just accelerating and I don't know your middle name."

Bianca was still eyeing the fire. Slowly, weakly, she crawled closer.

"I just...I can't keep going at this pace," Will continued. "I can't. I'm drowning, Nico."

"We already had sex," Nico hissed. "You can't take that back. You should have told me, Will. You should have told me you didn't want to give me your virginity!"

"I didn't know! I was living in the moment!" Will started to pace. "I was living in the moment, Nico, because I love you!"

"And I love you, too," Nico choked out. "But you say you don't know me. How can you love someone you don't know? How can you love someone when their middle name is still a mystery?"

"You don't know mine," Will argued. "And you say you love me."

Nico stepped closer. "I do know yours, William Michael. Because I was curious, because I wanted to know more about my boyfriend. So I asked your dad to tell me about you."

"You...what?" Will stopped his pacing to stare at Nico. "You asked my dad?"

"Yeah, I did." Nico scowled. "I found out what I could about you because I cared about you and you were my boyfriend. But you, all you did was take in the moments without caring about who I am and who I used to be."

Bianca noticed the bright colors, the beauty of them. She leaned forward with dark eyes wide and bright.

"Do you, though?" Nico asked. "Do you care as well? Because you act like everything's fine when it's not and all you do is keep going when you're the only one aware we're burning up."

Silence. The crackle of flame.

"Are we burning up, Will?"

Bianca reached her hand out to touch the flames.


	16. Chapter 16

Jason found Nico pacing in the hospital waiting room, the younger boy looking a complete mess. His hair was thrown up in a messy bun, the loose strands that escaped it sticking to the tear streaks on his pale face. His eyes, darker than usual, seemed blacker and colder than the night as they met Jason's blue ones.

"Jason...they won't let me be with her," Nico broke out. "They won't let me comfort my baby girl. She's in so much pain."

Jason frowned. "Why not?"

Nico shrugged before collapsing into one of the chairs. "Jason...she's probably so scared."

Jason looked around the nearly empty waiting room, saw Will Solace nearby looking just as worried as Nico. There was one woman at the desk, her long fingernails tapping away at her phone screen.

"I'll handle this. Just stay here." Jason brought his wallet to the desk, and after a few rants, some cuss words, money and mentions of who his father was, they were letting Nico back into the room they were treating Bianca in. Jason stayed in the waiting room, making sure to text Percy the development before making his way toward Will.

"What the fuck happened?" he demanded.

Will didn't waste his breath or time with lying. No, instead he told Jason the full truth. Everything that had happened, the fight he and Nico had, how Bianca had burned her hand so bad. It wasn't long before Jason looked like he wanted to strangle him.

"I always knew you were bad for him, and I wanted you two to break up. But now...he loves you, Will. He really loves you. And you'll do more damage if you leave."

Will shot to his feet. "I'm not leaving him!"

Jason blinked. "You're not?"

Will shook his head. "I love him. I love Bianca. I love being with him. We were just moving too fast. I wanted to slow down. Hell, I was being called a father only months after I met the first boyfriend I ever had."

Jason pushed him into the chair before sitting beside him. "Will, look...Nico doesn't do good with trust and space. It's why we're over at his house all the time and his dad is okay with it. He likes to have the ones he's close to around as much as he can. And he doesn't trust easily. So...when you said you wanted to slow the relationship down...I think he took it as that you didn't want it anymore."

"So how do I fix that?" Will asked. "I didn't mean to upset him. I didn't mean to yell. It just got out of hand."

Jason shrugged. "Try the truth, Will."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"It's going to." Jason sat with back rigid and straight, his blue eyes on the old television in the corner of the room.

* * *

Time passed. Will didn't know whether Nico just didn't want them to come back or simply forgot they were also there. Will had given up on bouncing his legs and instead focused on the others that came in and out of the room, watching snippets of other stories and other lives and seeing the pain that had brought all of them there together.

"What are you planning to do after high school?" Jason asked, his voice breaking the silence between them. "College?"

Will pulled his knees up to his chest. "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Jason frowned. "How can you not be sure? You're on your last year, Will. You need to start applying and getting recommendations or internships… You just need to do something, Will."

It was what had always been drilled into their brains. Run towards college and it's outstretched claws of debt. There's nowhere else to go.

What did he want to do? Be like his father, a moving musician with kids across the country? Or his mother, staying at home without chasing a dream? They say you don't know why you're alive until you know what you'd die for. He'd die for Nico, that's for sure. Nico and Bianca. He'd do anything for them. 

He thought of Bianca's FAS, her struggles and her difference from the other kids, Nico's worries and stress and how he'd stay up some nights trying to figure out a way to cure something without a cure. He thought of the other parents that went through that, the ones with kids that had diseases much worse than Bianca's. Diseases without cures… cancer…

"I think…" he paused. "I think I want to be a doctor."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Will nodded. "But I'm still thinking."

"Keep thinking."

As the silence stretched again and Will took in the fact that he was peacefully talking to Jason Grace, he felt his anxiety start to ebb away. 

"What about you?" he asked. "What are you doing after graduation?"

"The army." Jason gestured with his hands. "Hopefully a pilot." 

"Oh…" Will visualized all the horrors of plane crashes, the blood and guts and "glory". "Stay safe."

Jason nodded. "That's one of the goals."

"But not the main?"

"Not the main."

"What is the main?" Will asked. "Why are you going over there?"

Jason looked him in the eyes. "To save as many lives as possible, to stand with my men, to stand with someone."

Will didn't say that the last two reasons sounded eerily similar to why some teens joined gangs.

"How did you become friends with Nico?" Will asked. "Yeah, everyone's family knew each other, but the actual story."

"Is this part of wanting to actually get to know him?" Jason asked.

Will nodded.

Jason ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. "We were little, it was before we even started school. Our older sisters became best friends."

"You have a sister?"

Jason nodded. "Thalia. She's also serving, but she's terrified of flying. She's a foot soldier. But anyways, her and Bianca were really close. That's how I got to watching out for Nico. He was accident prone, always hanging out with Percy. And after Bianca died... life loved to fuck him over. It was my job to watch over him when his father couldn't."

Will let out a small breath. "God, I love him…"

"I know you do," Jason agreed.

"Will you tell me more?" Will asked.

Jason glanced over but nodded. "Yeah, what about?"

"Anything you know."


	17. Chapter 17

By the time Nico walked up to them with little Bianca in his arms, her hand gauzed and wrapped up, Will had learned more than he imagined from Jason Grace. Nico's obsession with Milky Ways, his love of having Bianca try all different kinds of food, his trip to Venice when he was little and his fear of the canals…

"We're taking Bianca to the mall tomorrow," Nico declared. "She wants to see Santa and she's gonna get whatever she wants."

Will glanced at Bianca's closed eyes, the peace that sleep had finally brought her.

Jason stood up and rested a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Will stood up to also leave but Nico fixed him with a glare. "You can walk."

Jason rolled his eyes as he led Nico out of the hospital. "He's not walking. We're going to your place and you two are going to talk while I take care of Bianca.*

"I don't want to talk to him," Nico growled. "I just want to lay with my daughter and get some fucking sleep."

Jason sighed. *You're talking tomorrow, then. Will, I'll take you to your place."

"But...my stuff's at Nico's," Will said. "I've been basically staying there-"

"Too bad," Nico cut in. "I don't want you there. I don't even want to fucking look at you right now."

They got to Jason's car. Nico hopped in the back and buckled Bianca in with himself, his arms around her the only safety he could offer without a car seat to set her in.

Jason glanced at Will once Nico was out of earshot. "I'll talk to him and you can talk to him tomorrow. It'll be okay. But he's right, he needs to get some sleep. And Bianca deserves to be able to lay with her dad and sleep right now."

Will nodded once before getting in the passenger's seat. Jason soon got in and started the car, driving away from the hospital and all the horrors it contained.

Soon enough they were at Will's house. As soon as he jumped out Jason was pulling away, driving down the street and out of sight, taking Will's true love and soulmate and mistake.

Love burned, burned worse than the fire that had forever scarred little Bianca's hand.

* * *

Sleep was hard to come by that night. The day raged through his mind in onslaughts of memories. Shoveling in the freezing cold, the fight, Nico's hurt eyes, Bianca's screams and tears and the ambulance ride...his talk with Jason…

He was legally an adult, he was graduating. So why did the future promise of adult life scare him so bad?

Fear. It was drowning him.

"Will?" Naomi opened his bedroom door and crept inside. "You're home. Is everything okay?"

Will ran a hand through his hair. "Yes? I don't know. I had a fight with Nico."

She frowned before sitting beside him on the bed, a small sigh escaping her lips. "What did you do? I can tell you're guilty about something."

Will rolled his eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Fine, fine, I did it," Will said. "But Nico is the one that freaked the hell out. Then because we were fighting Bianca burned her hand bad."

"Is she okay?" Naomi asked.

Will nodded. "She's home, now. But Nico's still freaked out."

"Okay...what did you say to him that set him off?" she asked.

Will felt his cheeks heat up. "Nothing I can talk to you about."

She shot him a look before giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Just apologize. Sincerely. And don't do it again."

"Mom...it's not that easy. It's Nico we're talking about," Will said. "He takes things personally. He's had a lot happen to him."

"Then he should appreciate honesty." Naomi stood from the bed after giving him one last pat. "Now go to bed, it's late. You can talk to him tomorrow after you've each had a good night's sleep. Let him sleep it over, it always helps."

"You really think it will?" he asked.

She nodded. "Sometimes people just need a rest, Will, a break from everything. Including their significant other. You've been staying over there all the time. You two just need to have your own space."

She left, then, turning the light off on her way out. He was left alone to stare at the dark ceiling, eventually letting his eyes slip shut as the clock ticked on.

His dreams were filled with Nico's face. His eyes, his hair, the little twitch of his mouth and the coldness of his hands. The way those hands felt against his skin…

Will sat bolt upright around three AM, his breathing rapid and his mind on his dreams. He needed to see Nico. He needed to apologize, needed to get him back. _I can't live without him._

Sneaking out was fairly easy even though he had never done it before. It was the walk that killed him, the constant thoughts plaguing his mind and the mantra of _find Nico find Nico find Nico_

The dark night was cold and icy. Will couldn't feel his toes or fingers after the first ten minutes, and he was pretty sure he lost more calories shivering that night than in any sport he ever tried to play. His teeth were chattering uncontrollably, and it seemed his bones joined in on the fun.

_I need Nico._

This was love. The true realization froze him more than the temperature or snow. This was love. Not what teenagers thought was love, nor a silly crush or lust or tricked heart. This was fucking icy hot lava love and it burned him and froze him at the same fucking time.

Damn, if Nico didn't forgive him…

His pace quickened despite the fact that the numbness in his toes had taken over his feet. Hands clenched in his pockets and his heart beating out of his chest, he started to run with everything he had because that's what love is. It's the dinner you make even when exhausted and the deep hugs after a nightmare late at night and even the growing urge to stay alive, not because you fear death but because they fear yours. It was love in its purest and rawest from and he finally understand why Broken Heart Syndrome was actually a cause of death. Why old couples died in pairs. Why suicides joined each other and why love was seen as the new enemy of society.

He needed to get to him. Needed to needed to needed to….

Nico's house was a dark beacon in the night. Despite its lights being off and the curtains being drawn, everything in it screamed warmth and comfort and home. Nico was his home.

He just wanted to go to his home.

Will fished the key he had obtained a couple days before out of his pocket and unlocked the door, advancing through the home and to Nico's room as quick as he could. Being quiet wasn't a problem. He was planning on waking Nico either way.

Nico was asleep on his bed, buried beneath the blankets with little Bianca burrowed in his side. Will's heart warmed at the sight of them. All thoughts of waking Nico and disturbing _this_ exited his brain, leaving him with one option left.

Will crept into bed beside Nico and wrapped an arm around him, thanking the universe and God and luck and fate that Nico cuddled right back into him in his sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Nico breathed out softly as he started to gain consciousness, his thoughts and memories hazy as he took in his surroundings. He was warm, and so comfortable, and he could tell it was Bianca's hair scratching at his face. He was on his side, and it seemed his back was pressed against Will's chest. Only his boyfriend was that warm.

Will...

Nico's eyes snapped open, and sure enough, he was sandwiched between Will and Bianca. Bianca was asleep with her good hand in her mouth, the other laying at her side as dead weight. Will was just as out as she was, but his arms were wrapped around Nico as tight as they could get.

"Will," Nico hissed. "William, wake the fuck up." He moved Bianca over before turning to face Will, his fists clenched. "Wake up!"

Will woke up with soft, heavy blinks and a large yawn. His hair was a mess, and he was still in his day clothes, and he could definitely use some toothpaste or a mint. But damn, was he adorable.

"Will, what are you doing in my bed?" Nico asked.

"Um...sleeping?" Will blinked some more. "What time is it?"

"You think I know? I just woke up." Nico scowled. "Will, I said I don't want to see you right now. You said you didn't want me."

"No, I didn't." Will yawned again as he started to finally regain his attention. "Nico, you took my words bad. I never said that, and I sure as hell didn't mean it."

"Then what did you mean?" Nico asked. "Because you regretted sleeping with me."

Will rubbed his eyes. "Nico, I don't regret sleeping with you. I just...we were moving too fast. I just...we all need our alone time, you know? We need time to think things over and be ourselves, and I wasn't used to constantly being with someone, and I sure as hell wasn't used to liking someone so damn much. And we slept together, and it was amazing, but that was something I wasn't planning on doing until marriage."

Nico rose an eyebrow. "Until marriage?"

Will shoved him playfully. "Hey, not because of any religious reason or anything like that. I just...I honestly thought that I'd never be able to trust someone that much until I married them."

"Did you trust me?" Nico asked. "Enough to sleep with me? Or did I force you into it?"

"You didn't force me into anything," Will promised. "I trusted you enough, I trust you more than anyone. I just...hadn't gotten myself ready emotionally, I guess. And from there...I guess I just had a breakdown."

Nico pulled Bianca close and kissed her forehead. "Are you staying with me, Will?"

"If you let me."

"Of course," Nico rolled his eyes. "Like I could ever stay away from you long. Just...just talk to me instead of blowing up next time, okay?"

Will wrapped his arms around him again. "Okay."

"And we have to watch Bianca better," Nico said. "I...we can't let that happen to her again."

"Agreed." Will laid his head on Nico's shoulder and took in his presence. "Did you say something about taking her to the mall to see Santa today?"

Nico nodded. "But we can do that later. Mall's open until eleven since they're on Christmas hours..." He glanced up at Will, a light blush covering his cheeks as he realized how close their faces were. "Will...I really do love you, you know."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Nico stood in the never-moving line with Bianca in his arms, having just sent Will to get them some drinks while they waited. He had been tempted to just let Will or Jason take Bianca by themselves, but he wanted to be there for his daughter on a day she had been looking forward to.

The line inched forward every fifteen minutes, and he could have sworn he had already been there for thirty.

"Santa!" Bianca's small nose was still pink from the walk from the car, and the purple hat he had put on her was covering her eyebrows. Maybe it had been too big. "Santa, daddy!"

Nico took the hat off her and stuffed it in the baby bag/bookbag he always carried. "That's what we're waiting for, sweetheart. We just have to wait in line."

Damn, was the line moving at all?

Bianca started to wiggle in his arms soon enough, her energy getting the better of her as she looked around them. The doctor said they might be able to get her on medicine for the hyperactivity at one point, but he still wasn't sure if he wanted her to take any more medicine than needed.

"I brought coffee!" Will met them in line with two coffees and a chocolate milk. He had on a yellow coat and one of Nico's beanies, his blond hair poking out along the edges.

"Thanks." Nico took his coffee quickly, continuing to rock Bianca as they moved up in line a few inches. "Bi, Will got you chocolate milk."

As Bianca suddenly became preoccupied with her new drink, Nico gave Will a soft smile. "What took you so long?"

"Lines are insane all over, Neeks, not just here to see Santa," Will said. "And Hazel called, wanted to know if we could stop at the store after we're done here."

"And get...?" Nico asked.

"Food for the party Saturday while we're out. She texted me a whole list of things." Will gave his pocket a small pat. "It's going to take awhile. We might want to drop Bianca off at Percy's."

Nico glanced down at Bianca's still wiggling form. "Yeah, definitely. This line is not settling well with her. And the grocery store is much worse."

Will held his hands out. "Let me take her for a minute."

Nico frowned. "Are you sure?"

Will nodded. "Let me try to keep her occupied."

Nico hesitantly handed Bianca over, taking Will's coffee for him so that the drink didn't spill. Bianca once again started to squirm, this time almost immediately as she looked up at Will. "Santa!"

Will lifted her up and sat her on his shoulders, making sure to keep ahold of her good hand. "Can you see him from up there? Look that way."

Bianca's eyes followed his pointed finger to the front of the line, her face lighting up when she saw the man she had been begging to see. "Santa! Otter daddy! Santa!"

Will laughed. "You see him?"

She nodded, her bad hand resting on top of Will's head. "Daddy! Daddy! Santa!"

"I see..." Nico couldn't take his eyes off them to actually look, however, the sight warming his heart too much. It felt...right, being with them, Bianca calling Will her other dad, him helping out with her. It all felt right. "I see, Bianca."


	19. Chapter 19

Will sat on the counter and watched as Nico chopped away at some onions, his feet swinging and kicking at the cupboard below him slightly. The guests would be here at any minute, bringing presents and other signs of the Christmas season. But all Will could think about was his amazing boyfriend.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Will asked for the second time. "I don't mind helping, I swear. I feel bad with you doing all the work."

"The only thing I need is for you to check Bianca," Nico said. "She's being a little too quiet in there."

Will sighed but nodded, hopping off the countertop. "But you don't need me to cut anything?"

Nico shook his head. "The last thing I need is for you to chop a finger off." Nico pointed the knife at him, strands of his hair falling out of his bun. "And that's something you'd accidentally do. Admit it."

Will grinned sheepishly. "You're not wrong."

Nico nodded and turned back to the food. "Don't worry, I can handle it. But I need you to keep an eye on Bi for me."

"I'm going now." Will left the kitchen and entered the living room, his smile widening some more when he saw the small girl. She was sitting in the center of the room, piles of toys around her as she watched Peter Cottontail on the TV.

"Hey, little bunny." Will sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap. "What are you up to?"

Bianca stuck her fingers out and let out a garble of words before pointing to the screen. "Bunny! Love it!"

His smile wavered. "What'd you say before that?"

She huffed in frustration before rising to her feet, stomping them a few times on his lap. The only words he heard again through her excited babble were "bunny" and "rocks", the rest lost to the inability to understand.

Hades walked into the room with his briefcase close, his hardened eyes softening with one look at his granddaughter. "William, I have an emergency meeting I have to get to. Let Nico know that I'll be gone for some hours."

Will nodded. Ever since the incident with the fight and Bianca's hand...he knew Hades didn't approve of him as much anymore. "Okay, I will."

Hades reached down and ruffled Bianca's hair. "I'll see you later, Bi. Have fun."

Bianca waved her small hand before climbing onto Will's shoulders. "Grandpa bye-bye!"

Hades nodded and kissed her forehead before leaving, the front door bringing in some snow before he could close it behind him. Half of Will worried that they'd all be snowed it, it having been coming down all day with no sign of stopping.

"The snow's sure coming down, Bi." Will got up and peeked out of the front window, sighing as he saw how much it had piled up. "Maybe we can make a snowman tomorrow."

"Yes!"

Will smiled as he made his way back to the couch, setting her down on the floor again. "Help me pick up your toys? People are going to be here soon."

"Who?" Bianca pulled her stuffed bunny closer to her.

"Uncle Percy, your momma, the rest of your dad's friends." Will started to clean the floor enough for people to walk. "They're all coming over for a Christmas party, remember?"

Bianca tried to pronounce 'Christmas' a couple of times before throwing her bunny, it not making it far. "DADDY!"

Nico came running in, a towel thrown over his shoulder. "What? What's wrong?"

Will watched as Nico kneeled next to his daughter. "She...she was getting frustrated again."

"Her talking?"

"Yeah."  
Nico sighed as he pulled her close. "Bi...you'll get better, I promise. We just have to keep working with it."

Bianca buried her head in her father's chest, her small hands clenching the front of his shirt. "Daddy..."

Nico ran his fingers through her hair before kissing the top of her head. "It's okay... We're going to have fun tonight, alright? Everything's okay. Uncle Percy's coming over, and so is momma. And Aunt Hazel will be back soon."

Bianca nodded but didn't let her father go. "Love daddy so much."

"I love you, too."

Will grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Bianca's shoulders. "Do you want your bunny?"

She nodded quickly. "Bunny and daddy and otter daddy."

Will grabbed her bunny and sat close to them, leaning his head on Nico's shoulder as he handed her the stuffed animal. "See? It's all okay, Bi."

Bianca wasn't technically his, and he hadn't known her for long, but every instinct of his was that of fatherly love, fatherly protection, and as he sat with her and Nico, a small bubble of anger grew in his chest. It wasn't Bianca's fault she had this, and here she was suffering for it. If only those doctors could do more...

"Bi, did I ever tell you what my job's going to be one day?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No..."

"I'm going to be a doctor," Will said. "It's going to be a lot of studying, but one day I'll be a doctor and I can help find something to help you talk, and other little girls like you."

"Like me?"

He nodded. "I'm going to help you, Bi. I promise. So don't worry. I'm going to help you and other kids through this."

Nico glanced over at him before kissing his cheek, giving him a soft whisper to not make promises he couldn't keep.

But Will intended to keep this promise.


	20. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting up the next part...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for awhile...I have no excuse but life's a bitch

It was the first Christmas party Will had ever been to. His parents had never cared enough to host one, and friends had never exactly been... his thing. Back in Texas, things were completely different. 

Texas was like a reoccuring nightmare you had as a child. It was a sore, a bruise on his memory, something that made him wince whenever it came to mind. But it wasn't reality anymore. He didn't need to face it each day he dragged himself out of bed.

That heavy load Texas was had been lifted from his shoulders, and as he sat in Nico's living room and heard the sound of laughter and songs...he felt free, lighter. That's just what love did to you when it was used right.

If only it was always used right.

Days went by, then weeks, senior year finished in a blaze of memories. There was graduation preparation, Nico's fear of failing, his relief at passing, Will moving into Nico's house for good, Bianca's doctor's appointments, graduation day, jumping into that cold lake with beers in a cooler and music blaring, fights and love and relief and love and pain and love.

Bianca was five when she was called ugly for the first time. She came home from kindergarten with tear stains and pleas for her mother. When Drew arrived, all Bianca could do was beg for makeup to cover her natural face.

Nico went off in a fit of rage and came back with bruised knuckles and a fat lip from a bar fight.

Will promised her again that he was becoming a doctor, and he'd make everything right.

Drew didn't know how to tell her child that she was growing to look nothing like her mother.

Will graduated from medical school with a diploma of sleep deprivation and a lease to his new house, to be with Nico in, to raise Bianca in, maybe even to marry in. Bianca sat with Nico and Hazel during the ceremony. Even Hades came for part of it.

And then the hard years started up again. But what more could you expect from a life like that?


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I have a lot of free time now and I think a lot of you do too...so hopefully more common updates?

Will first came to at the smell of bacon...well, who wouldn't? He opened his blurry eyes to see the medical book he had fallen asleep on, and then he was aware of his sore neck from falling asleep at the kitchen table.

"'morning, sleeping beauty." Nico looked over from the stove, his uniform on and his hair pulled back. "Bi's getting dressed, we're leaving in thirty minutes. You need to be gone in an hour if you're going to make your test."

Will sat up with a groan and began to pack all his things away. The blanket Nico had covered him with sometime during the night fell away, laying at his feet. "Is coffee made?"

"You ask me that every morning, and the answer's always the same. Even when you don't try to learn stuff by hypnopedia." Nico flipped the bacon, glancing up momentarily when he heard Bianca start to trample down the stairs. "Caution, seven-year-old incoming."

Before Will could get to the cupboard and grab a mug, Bianca's little arms were wrapped around his torso. "Daddy! Daddy! Today's Friday. That means I get to visit momma!"

Will gave her a soft hug before grabbing his mug. "Do you have your bag packed?"

She nodded. Dark hair falling into her deformed face, black eyes a little too far apart, little lips that trembled at any inconvenience. "You have a test today?"

"Yeah, how do you know that?" he asked.

Bianca hugged him again before crawling into her seat at the table. "Daddy told me to wish you luck."

Will poured his coffee before sitting next to her. "Well, thank you for that luck..." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Go get the brush so daddy can do your hair when he's done cooking?"

She nodded once before running off, leaving Will alone to rub at his neck in pain. "Is Drew picking her up from school?"

"Yeah, and it's Friday. No therapist today." Nico put a plate in front of Will before starting to make one for Bianca. "She doesn't seem worried about school today."

"Troy Brady won't be there, his mom's having her baby," Will explained. "He made sure to let them all know yesterday."

Bianca ran back into the room with a brush in hand, jumping into her chair again and starting to eat the food Nico presented her with.

"No Ms. Karen today," Nico reminded her. He sat next to her and picked at his own food. "And look for your mom when you get out of school."

Bianca set her fork aside and started to eat with her hands. "I know."

Nico pushed the fork back into her hand before handing over a napkin. It was insane how dirty Bianca could get in so little time. But then you considered the hyperactivity, and it started to make sense.

Nico grabbed the hairbrush when they were done eating and started to do her hair as Will cleared the table. They were a well-oiled machine, they made things work. But some things were impossible to get through so easily. If you got through some things easily, it meant you didn't care.

"Guess what?" Bianca asked once they were in the car, her feet kicking away at her car seat. "Troy isn't at school today."

"Oh, really?" Nico glanced at her in the mirror before looking back to the road. He never risked anything when Bianca was in the car. "So you're going to try and have a good day for me?"

She nodded, her eyes meeting a police car that stopped next to them at the red light. "Daddy! Daddy! It's your work car! Someone's using your work car!"

Nico ran a hand through his hair. "We all have the same car, Bi."

"Why?"

"So people know who we are."

"Why?"

"So they know they're safe."

"Why?"

"Because God said so, and we don't question God, and we don't question why we don't question him, okay?" Nico knew the 'why' game could go on for hours. It had before, and that made him want to pull his hair out.

"Oh..." Bianca looked around again before finding something else to direct her attention to. Her feet never stopped kicking.

* * *

Will stepped out of the building with an aching head and sleepy eyes. He hated tests. He hated school. But he was going to finish med school, he was going to be a doctor. He had promised his little girl that long ago.

"Wait up!"

A girl grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. "You're Will Solace, right?"

Will looked up to see a woman about five or six years older them him, her blonde hair wrapped up in a tight bun. Blue eyes so similar to his own, a skinny face and high cheekbones.

"Um...yeah? And you are?" he asked.

She let him go. "Mary Davis. Your father abandoned my pregnant mother after beating the shit out of her."

Everything in Will stopped, maybe even his heart for a few seconds. Suddenly the world around him zeroed in on this girl before him.

Mary looked him over. "You're the one he actually raised, aren't you? He married your mother?"

Will nodded. "Yeah..."

Her worn face turned to anger. "You're just like him. Not a thought of all the lives he destroyed."

Will blinked. "I...I'm not..."

She shouldered her bag, her collarbone sticking out where her dress was misplaced. "Just stay away from me and my brother. We don't owe anything to you. But you were sure to know of us sooner or later. We all go here. We're in the same class."

"The same class...shouldn't you be older? Graduating?"

"It took more for us to get here. It took a hell of a lot more that you would never imagine." Her small fingers flipped the bird before she turned around and walked off, leaving him alone to stare after her, wondering what the hell the universe had against him.


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> state quarantine is going to make me go fucking insane I swear

Nico got home from work to Will sitting in the dark kitchen, his head on the table but not asleep. Those golden curls of his needed washed, those bags under his eyes were too dark. Half the time, Nico didn't know if he would make it through med school alive.

"You okay?" Nico moved some hair out of Will's face before rubbing his shoulders. "Was the test that hard?"

"I met another sister today," Will mumbled. "And apparently she's got a full-blooded brother. Or, that's what she made it sound like."

Nico frowned. "Then why are you so upset? Don't you like having siblings?"

Will turned to face him. "She said dad beat her mother while she was pregnant. I...I just can't stomach my dad doing that. I can't."

"Oh..." Nico sat next to him. "Have you asked your dad about it?"

Will shook his head. "Not yet."

"Do you want me to? Make sure she's telling the truth?" Nico asked.

"Why would she lie?" Will asked. "She was angry, Nico. She was pissed. You could tell it happened. I just...I just don't know what to do, how I can make it right."

Nico sighed. "Will...I know you're all 'make the world a better place' or whatever, but it's not your obligation to make it better. You didn't do it. You weren't even conceived at the time."

"You don't understand." Will stood up and threw the fridge open, grabbing a beer. "You don't understand, Nico."

Nico grabbed the beer before Will could open it and threw it back into the fridge. "Then explain."

"He...he's my dad," Will started. "He's my dad and he was always such a great dad. He was perfect to me, to my mom. And how did I deserve that side of him while all his other kids got the worse side? Why do I get to have such a perfect life when they can't?"

Nico grabbed his shoulders. "Will... I know how you feel, okay? But it isn't your fault. It was your dad's decisions, his bad thinking, his dark side. Not yours. You can do what you want to make it right, but don't think for one second I'm going to let you beat yourself up over it."

Will stood in silence for a minute before sighing. "But what can I do? She hates my guts. I doubt she'd ever want to be friends."

"Then that's her decision, let her go." Nico set his bag down and moved to the fridge. "What do you want for dinner?"

Will sat at the table again, Mary's face never leaving his mind. "I don't know if it's going to be that easy, Nico. I can't just forget it happened."

"I know." Nico blew some hair out of his face before throwing it up into a ponytail. "But we can't do anything about it right now. Let's start dinner, maybe pour a few glasses of wine. Then we'll sit and talk."

Will nodded in acceptance. "Sounds good."

"So...what for dinner?" Nico asked. "Nothing big cause Bianca's not here to eat."

Will started to stack his books on the edge of the table to move them out of the way. "Spaghetti?"

Nico nodded once before starting to grab the ingredients. "Spaghetti it is."

* * *

Mary slammed the door to their small apartment open before throwing her things onto the coffee table. It was a one-room, little living space down in the bad areas of town, but it was shelter and heat and the door had a lock on it.

"Bad day?" Milo asked. Technically he was older than her by six minutes, but everything about their personalities screamed that she was the older twin. Their hair was the same, light and thin, while his was already half gray. She had none so far, or that's what her hair dye claimed.

"Bad life." Mary sat next to him on his makeshift bed and pulled her phone out. "Guess who I met today."

Milo finally sat up with a groan. "You know I work nights, right?"

"Will Solace," she continued. "He goes there, too. And his stupid ass was so happy with life."

"Being happy with life...is a bad thing?"

She elbowed him. "You know what I mean. You can tell he doesn't think about us, think about what Apollo did to mom."

Milo sighed. "Well...did he act like you knew when you told him?"

"I don't know..." she put her head in her hands before giving out a low sigh. "You know how it makes me angry..."

"Everything makes you angry." Milo gave her back a soft pat before pulling himself to his feet. "If I'm up, I should probably be studying. My test is tonight."

"You're just going to act as nothing happened?" she asked. "You're not mad as hell? It's fucking shit that he goes around with such a great life and we can't-"

"I'm too tired to be pissed, I leave that all to you." His left hand was normal, it held her shoulder with a comforting hold that only he could manage on her. His right hand, however, permanently mangled and scarred, only rested at his side like usual. "You've been at work and school all day. Take a nap."

The one bedroom was hers. That had been decided right away. But nothing about that bed seemed appealing. "I'm going to take a shower first."

"That works, too."


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be triggers for rape and abuse here on out. This is your warning

Nico wasn't expecting anything when he went to pick Will up from campus a week later, but he found Will with tears streaming down his red face and one of the guiltiest expressions Nico had ever seen.

He parked the car and nearly flew over to his boyfriend, his arms crossed. "Who did it? Who the fuck made you cry? I'll kick their sorry ass to next-"

"No you won't." Will grabbed Nico's shoulders. "You're too short to win a fight so you're not going to start one."

Nico scowled. "I'm not that short."

"You're 5'5, Neeks."

"I think you're lying."

"Why would I lie-"

"Just tell me what happened," Nico cut in. "Who did it?"

Will sighed. "Promise not to do anything?"

"Hell no."

"Nicooo," Will whined. "Let's just go home. Who's got Bi?"

"Hazel's teaching her how to do her own hair." Nico looked around the campus. "Was it that new sister of yours? Or her brother? Or her boyfriend?"

"I don't even think she has a boyfriend, Nico-"

"So it _was_ her. What'd she say?"

"Nico, it's not that big of a deal-"

"You're crying, Will." Nico frowned. "You're _crying_."

Will sat on a nearby bench and took a deep breath. "Nico...where do I start? She was going off again about what dad did to her mom. Horrible details."

"Like...?" Nico asked, sitting beside him.

Will dried his face off. "He beat her. Bad. Apparently so bad she had her twins two months early."

Nico whistled. "And they survived?"

He nodded. "Barely. And then he left, got with another girl, probably didn't wear a condom again. The mom remarried soon after to another asshole who did the same thing to her. Mary blames dad, obviously, but she also is pissed at me because he actually stayed to raise me. Why did he, Nico? Why did he stay for me and no one else?"

"You need to talk to your dad, confront his ass," Nico stressed. "Because if that's true, you need to know."

"But he was always so perfect with me," Will said. "I mean...I barely remember my childhood, all my memories are from freshman year up. But all I remember of him was good times."

"Has your mom ever seemed scared of him?" Nico asked. "Ever?"

Will shrugged before frowning. "I don't know...I spent most of my time in my room, back in Texas." He moved a hand to his head. "You know I hate thinking back on those days. I think I'm starting to purposely forget them."

"I have an idea, but we should do it tonight while Bianca's sleeping at Hazel's," Nico offered. "Are you up for it?"

"What is it?" Will asked.

"We're going to invite your mom over. Just your mom," Nico explained. "You're going to sit her down and you're both going to have a glass of wine and you're going to talk Texas over. I...I don't like the look on your face when you mention that place. I just don't. And I want this to be over."

"What do you think she's going to say?" Will asked. "That dad used to secretly abuse her when I was hiding in my room?"

"No, not exactly." Nico sighed. "Just trust me on this, okay? We need to figure this out before I ever trust Bianca in his care again."

Will nodded. "We're not leaving her with anyone we have doubts with. I can agree with you on that."

Nico elbowed him lightly. "See? We think alike. Come on, let's get going. I'll cook whatever you want."

Will once again made sure his face was dry and normal looking before standing up. "How about your four-layer lasagna?"

Nico used Will's arm to pull himself to his feet. "You know how to pick out dinners, all right."

* * *

Will took a shower after calling his mom, his thoughts continuing to go back to what Nico said. Why did he want to know about Texas so bad? Why did that wound still ache?

Nico knew him better than anyone, this he knew. So why was Nico looking at him like that before? It had been pity in his eyes, sympathy. But why?

Will's face screwed up in discomfort when he hit that certain spot on his back with the bar of soap. It always created an odd sense of _wrong_ and anxiety, which used to always lead to awkward conversations during their first acts of intimacy, when they barely knew each other's bodies, when they didn't know what triggered the other.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the memories. Yeah, Nico had always been the right one for him. He would never say otherwise.

When he was done showering he found his mom on one of the couches, looking through Bianca's coloring book while Nico sat beside her, pointing certain things out.

"Mom, you got here fast," Will greeted as he sat beside her. "You weren't doing anything?"

She gave him a quick hug. "Not at all, just waiting for your father to get back from work. What did you need to talk about?"

Nico cleared his throat. "It's time I stepped out. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"No, you don't need to go," Naomi grabbed his arm before he could escape. "You and Will tell each other everything, I've learned that by now. I don't mind if you just stay with the conversation, honey."

Nico glanced at Will in awkward silence before nodding. "Okay..."

"There, that's settled." Namoi turned to Will. "So, what's up?"

Will stared at her for a minute in silence before speaking. "Well...I...I met more half-siblings of mine on campus. Twins, actually."

"Oh, really?" Naomi laughed the information off. "I'm lucky that the twins gene didn't come from your father's side."

"That's not the point," Will dismissed. "It's what one of them told me. Mary Davis, her name is. She said...she said that dad abused her mom pretty bad when she was pregnant."

Naomi's smile turned fake. In a span of three seconds, her face looked more like a doll's than a human's. "Oh, that must have been a shock to you..."

"Nico and I...we were wondering..." Will leaned forward. "Did he abuse you when I wasn't there to notice, or when you were pregnant with me? Why didn't he ever hit me? What was so special about me that turned him around?"

That fake expression of hers sent shivers down Nico's spine. Her eyes were like a corpse's.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what the point of this is, Will." She rubbed at her right wrist. "You of all people should remember..." She stood up. "Do you have any wine? I'm feeling a little parched."

Will's face was red. "Remember what, mom? What did he do to you?" He stood up beside her. "Did he use to hit you?"

"Will, calm down." Nico grabbed his clenched fist. 

That fake expression broke. A tear ran down that troubled face. "Oh, honey..." Naomi put a hand on Will's cheek. "You don't remember anything, do you? Nothing of your childhood?"

Will stared into her eyes. "Momma..."

"He got better towards you, a lot better, when you started to make him proud." She rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "You were such a bright child. By high school, he had no hate towards you. You were his pride and joy."

"But you, he continued to hit you?" Will asked.

She stared at him for another minute before grabbing her purse, quickly wiping tears from her face, trying to fix her broken mask. Her smile started to paint itself back on. "I have to go, I have dinner in the oven. It was nice to see you, baby, and you as well, Nico." She kissed each of their heads before hurrying out the door, leaving Will staring into the empty space where she once was.

"Will..." Nico started.

Will broke from his trance and started up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Nico called after him, being quick to follow.

Will burst into their bedroom with one thing on his mind, and one thing only. "Getting my baseball bat."


	24. Chapter 23

It took an hour to stop Will from going after his father, and another hour after that to get him to sit down and shut up. Nico understood his rage, even shared it, but landing himself in jail on an assault charge wasn't going to help anyone.

"I can't just do nothing," Will ground out. "She's still with the piece of shit."

"We'll have her come live with us," Nico offered. "And if he comes around here looking to hurt either of you, I've got my gun."

"Do you really think she's going to agree to that?" Will asked.

Nico sighed. "No. But you can talk to her. And maybe you can talk to those twins, ask them how they got their mother out of it. Her boyfriend after Apollo was an abusive shit, wasn't he?"

Will nodded. "But Mary hates me. She's not going to help me with anything."

"You don't know that until you try," Nico said, sounding too much like his dad. "See if Kayla or Austin knows their address or number."

Will buried his head in his hands for a good minute before grabbing his phone. "Hazel's going to keep Bianca?"

Nico nodded. "And you know she'd be so excited for your mom to move in."

Will sent a text to both Kayla and Austin before laying back on the bed. "I always thought they were so happy. I just...I can't believe this."

Nico laid next to him. "Do you remember him ever hitting you?"

Will shook his head. "I don't remember anything. Was I that blind?"

"Will..." Nico rolled onto his stomach and propped his chin up on his hands, looking down at Will's face. "If you even dare start blaming yourself..."

"How can I not? I didn't notice that _my father was beating my mother_. How can someone not notice that?" Will laid the phone on his chest. "I could have stopped it. I could've, I know it."

"They kept it behind closed doors, Will. There was nothing you could do." Nico ran his fingers through Will's hair. "Just trust me on that, okay? I'm a cop, I've seen these things. If you honestly can't remember him hurting you, you were either too young to remember or you blocked it all out, which means it had been really bad. You're as much of a victim as she is. He's the only villain."

Will didn't look like he believed him but stayed silent, his eyes on the ceiling. Nico just stayed silent with him, waiting for one of Will's half-siblings to respond. Eventually, Austin did with an address. 

"Will, here we go." Nico showed him the text. "Let's get going before it's too late to just pop in."

Will glanced at the phone. "I still vote on just killing him."

"I know you do." Nico pulled him to his feet. "But we aren't doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not having either of us go down for murder." Nico led him to the car and typed the address into the GPS before driving, his hands gripping the stirring wheel tight. "Think of Bi. She wouldn't last long with you in prison."

Will just stared out the window, and Nico couldn't blame him for the silence. His life had been turned upsidedown.

When they finally got to the apartment, Mary's male counterpart let them in after their introductions. They were just alike in every way you could see. But it didn't take long to notice the differences in personalities.

"I'm Milo," he introduced. "And I apologize if my sister's been a bitch to you. She gets a little too feisty. Has our dad's anger issues."

Will glanced around. "Is she here?"

Milo shook his head. "She should be back soon, though. Want a drink?"

"Non-alcoholic," Nico cut in. "He's pissed off and I don't need him killing anyone."

The living room and kitchen were connected, only separated by a half-wall. Milo gestured to the couch as he grabbed a couple bottles of water from the fridge, his head disappearing behind the wall while he ducked down. Nico took the quick two seconds to give Will a soft look.

Nico and Will sat on the couch. Milo eventually came back and handed them the bottles before sitting on the coffee table across from them, his own water in hand.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

Will didn't look up from his water bottle. "I, er... I had a couple of questions."

"What about?" Milo asked.

Will went to talk but stopped, his hands clenching the bottle for dear life. He looked up at Nico, gave him puppy dog eyes he knew he couldn't resist.

"We just recently found out that Apollo abuses his mom," Nico explained. "We want her to move in with us, at least for the time being until we can find her her own place. But we don't know how to convince her to leave him. And you- you have experience with this, don't you?"

Milo's resting face turned dark. "He does? That's... Well, it would make sense. Men like him never change, and all of us here were wondering how he did."

"I just want to help her," Will mumbled. "If I can't get revenge, then fine. But I need to get her out of that situation."

"My mom was with her boyfriend until Mary and I were ten," Milo remembered. "Ten years of that shit. And the only reason why she finally got the nerve to leave him was that Mary had a miscarriage and wound up in the hospital."

Nico and Will both looked to him. "Your mom's boyfriend...raped Mary?" Nico asked.

Milo's face looked older as the memories came from his lips. "Lots. But it was the miscarriage that finally got through to mom."

"A miscarriage...at ten..." Nico shook his head in disbelief. "That's horrible."

"It was our normal." Milo ran a hand over his face. "Just don't mention it in front of Mary, okay? She still has nightmares about that baby dying."

"We won't," Nico promised. "But- if I can ask- How did your mom actually leave him?"

"We moved while he was on a 'business trip' and told the police." Milo did air quotations with his hands. "But all those business trips were really fucking with his other mistresses somewhere upstate."

Nico looked to Will. "We can talk to her tomorrow while he's at work. He'd never know."

"And if she says no?" Will asked. "Nico, it's her husband. There's a reason that she hasn't left him yet. It's not going to be as easy as talking to her."

Nico blew some hair out of his face. "I know, Will, but we have to try. Or this'll never get better."

Mary walked into the apartment before Will could respond, taking the time to take off her shoes and throw her bag on the ground before finally noticing who was in the room. When she did, her face turned red.

"Why the hell are you here, Solace?" she growled.

"Woah, woah, no anger." Milo ran to his sister's side. "We aren't being angry with them today."

"Why the hell not?"

"We're helping them. Now go get a drink and sit down."

Mary looked at her brother as if he had grown a second head. "Helping _Will Solace? Why_?"

Milo leaned down and whispered in her ear. Nico grabbed Will's hand and watched awkwardly, while Will still stared at the water bottle.

"So he hasn't changed," Mary declared. "How the hell am I not surprised?"

Milo rolled his eyes. "Stop cursing and apologize."

"For...?"

He elbowed her before lowering his voice. "I don't know, maybe the many times you cursed Will out for being alive?"

Mary glared at him before walking over to Will. "So, your life isn't perfect like I thought."

Will shook his head. "Guess not..."

She sat on the table where Milo had previously been sitting. "Like it or not we have his blood, and you've seen my anger issues. I get it from him. So keep an eye on your anger, don't let it get too bad. From sister to brother."

Will gave her a small smile. "I think you're handling it well, and that's not sarcastic. You've must have made progress."

Mary blinked. "I...How could you tell?"

"I've seen him get angry before," Will admitted. "It was never physical, or so I remember, but I've definitely seen him get angry. And it was ten times worse than what you have. You're beating the shit he gave you."

Mary smiled. "So...forgive me for being a bitch?"

"You weren't a bitch. You were pissed. And for good reason." Will held his hand out. "Let's start again. I'm Will Solace, your half-brother. I hope we can be friends, or even siblings."

She shook his hand. "Siblings would be nice."


	25. Chapter 24

Will had rarely prayed before or had even believed in a higher power. But he found himself with his hands folded in bed that night, eyes closed, heart reaching to something, anything bigger than him, that everything would be okay. That it wouldn't take something as bad as what happened to Mary to convince his mother to leave Apollo.

Yeah, he wasn't calling that man dad anymore.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but before he knew it, his eyes were squinting open to the newly risen sun shining into their room. He could feel the warmth of Nico beside him, his husband's body pressed against his, the blankets and pillows and that cacoon of warmth and love that he never wanted to leave.

But the alarm had gone off. He had to go through with his plan. He had to save his mom.

The alarm kept beeping. He didn't want to reach an arm out, didn't want to leave Nico's side. But it soon woke his love and the sleep that had blessed him.

"Turn it off..." Nico groaned into his pillow. "I don't wanna go anywhere..."

Will planted a kiss on his husband's forehead. "You have to get ready for work."

"Don't wanna," Nico protested.

Will swept some hair out of Nico's face. "When you're pouting like that, you can see where Bianca gets it."

Nico huffed. "I hate mornings."

"I'm aware."

Nico groaned again before sitting up and yawning. "You're going over to your mom's?"

Will nodded. "As soon as Apollo's at work. He's usually gone by nine."

Nico pulled himself off the bed and yawned again. "I'll cook you some breakfast, you need to eat."

Will rubbed his face. "I can cook, you have to get ready."

"My cooking's better." Nico threw his hair into a ponytail before walking out of the room, leaving Will to stare after him and look back on how he had fallen so much in fucking love with him.

Because Nico di Angelo was his soulmate, and there was no denying it.

* * *

Will sat in his car for a good ten minutes, staring at his parents' house and trying to decide if this was a good idea or not. Apollo's car was gone, thank god, but he had no idea how his mother was going to respond to this. This...what? Intervention? Invitation? Whatever the fuck you called it.

When he was sure he couldn't delay it any longer, he got out of the car and knocked on the front door.

Naomi opened it soon enough, her hair still messy from sleep and her makeup not too overdone. Her eyes widened when she saw Will before she took a step back.

They hadn't spoken since he had figured out.

Was she mad at him for bringing it up?

Was she scared he was going to get hurt?

Was she just in love with Apollo?

"Mom, can I come in?" Will asked. "I have a lot to talk to you about. Nico would be here if he could, but he needed to work."

That fake smile again. He hated it.

"Where's Bianca?" she asked. 

"Staying with Hazel until I get something sorted," Will replied. "I..." He sighed. "Look, I'm going to be upfront with this. You're packing your stuff up, getting in my car, and moving in with me and Nico. I'm not going to take no for an answer."

Noami pulled him in the house before closing the door and locking it. "Will, you can't shout things like that where everyone can hear."

"Why not?" he demanded. "Apollo's getting arrested, mom, I'll make sure of it. He-"

"Will, please!" Naomi put her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear any more of this. If this is the only reason you came to visit, I think it's time you leave."

"Remember what I said?" Will asked. "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Yes, you are," she insisted. "This is too much, Will. You can't just march in here and expect me to change my life around."

"Yes, I can! I can if that life is a living hell because he beats you!" Will gestured around them. "Do you really love it here, huh? Do you feel safe here? Because it makes my skin crawl to even think about what happens in this house!"

She walked away from him and towards the kitchen without another word.

"Mom, don't walk away from me." Will followed close behind. "This is important."

"Why?" she demanded. "Why is it important, Will? It's not for me! I can deal with this, I have been for years! He's not hurting you, so why do you care?"

"Because you're my mom and I love you! And he's hurting you! He's beating you! What if Nico was beating me?" Will asked. "What if he was punching me every night?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Is he?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Mom, he would never. Because he actually fucking loves me. But what you just felt thinking that it was a possibility? I feel ten times worse now that I realize yours is a reality."

"He loves me, okay?" she insisted. "He loves me so much."

"If he loved you, he wouldn't want to see you in pain."

The kitchen was suddenly silent, and Will saw his mother break down for the first time in his life.

* * *

Nico could still remember the first time he ever wanted to be a cop. He could remember when his brain went from "fuck cops" to "thank god for the good ones". Because the good ones would always be who he looked up to.

They saved his little girl when he couldn't.

They were the reason his pride and joy was alive.

And it was the day he took her to the mall for the first time. Build-a-Bear. Something he never expected to end up how it did.

He had looked away for five seconds, had let go of that little hand. By the time he looked back, she was gone.

Disappeared.

Lost.

It was like the whole world had come crashing down.

They looked for 24 hours. The whole time Nico had been a mess. Couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't do anything but sit with police officers and go and look and pray that she wasn't dead somewhere.

It was the worst 24 hours of his life. At some points, he really felt that they were going to find her body in some old creek.

But that police officer that found her alive and well had worked overtime, had gone out of her way, had helped put up pamphlets and shit, had searched through the streets with Nico. Not because it was her job, but because that's why she became a police officer. To help.

When she brought his little girl home to him, he never thought he'd be able to thank her enough. The relief he felt, the gratitude, he wanted to give that to others. He wanted to help find their Biancas before it was too late.

And so he went into that police academy, he trained, he graduated. He became one of the good ones.

But what he didn't expect was to see the bad cases more than the good. The kids found dead more than alive. The abuse victims only free by death. The kids joining gangs younger and younger. The rapes and the murders and the beatings.

But every time he found a kid alive, could take them back to their parents, it made up for the sleepless nights.

He wanted to save everyone he could, but some people couldn't be saved.

And his next case reminded him of that.


	26. Chapter 25

Will closed the door of the old guest room- now his mother's room- and let out a sigh of relief when he was alone in the hallway. He could hear Hazel and Bianca downstairs, his sister-in-law a saint when it came to helping out and babysitting. And she had been since teenage-hood.

As soon as he descended the steps, little Bianca was bounding to him with more energy than usual. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hey, sweetheart." Will picked her up. "Have you been good for aunt Hazel?"

Bianca nodded. "I helped her frost cupcakes."

Will whistled. "Good job."

Bianca giggled to herself before reaching to get down. "Is it true grandma's living with us now?"

Will nodded as he set her down. "Is that okay with you?"

"YES!" Bianca jumped up and down. "I love grandma so much!"

"Good, that's good." Will ruffled her hair. "Why don't you go tell grandma how excited you are? She's in the guest bedroom."

Bianca grabbed her little bookbag from Hazel before sprinting upstairs, leaving Will alone with his husband's sister.

"Thanks for watching her, I know she's a ball of energy." Will rubbed his face.

"No problem." Hazel looked passed him, up the stairs. "So you convinced your mom to leave him?"

Will nodded. "But it's just been...exhausting. Nico's still at work. I don't know why he's working overtime, he just texted me and said he would be late."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Nico's always doing more than he needs to when it comes to work. I wouldn't worry about it."

She grabbed her purse and keys. "Bianca had dinner with me, so she's good for the night. Call me if you don't hear from Nico by midnight."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Why? What do you think he's doing?"

Hazel shrugged. "It's Nico. He acts on his emotions equally as much as his brain. You saw that when you found out how Bianca was made." She gave him a smile. "Look, I'm sure he's fine. My thoughts just run wild."

"Mine, too," Will admitted. "Hazel...do...do you think he's...?"

"With another man?" she laughed. "I doubt it, Will. He loves you."

"That's what people said about Apollo and my mom."

Hazel's smile dropped. "Will..."

"I know, I know, it fucked up my brain." Will ran his hands through his hair. "It really fucked me up, but I can't help thinking about that stuff. What if he's with another guy? What if he's doing god knows what? Drugs? Alcohol? What if he doesn't love me as I thought-"

"Will!" Hazel grabbed his shoulders. "Will, listen to yourself. We're talking about _Nico di Angelo_. The man that'd do anything for you and anything for Bianca and anything for me, and the man who tries his damn hardest to help anyone he comes across. Snap out of this."

Will looked in her eyes before looking down at their feet. "My brain's just rambling."

"I know."

"I love Nico more than anything."

"I know."

"You really think he's okay?" Will asked. "What if he's in trouble?"

"What'd he say when he texted you?" Hazel asked.

Will got his phone out and read the text directly from his phone. "'I won't be home at regular time, have to work late'. That's it."

"He's working," Hazel concluded. "As I said, call me if you don't hear from him by midnight. But I have to get home to Frank."

Will glanced up at the ceiling when he heard Bianca's loud giggles. "Okay..."

Hazel kissed his cheek before leaving. When she was gone he locked the door behind her before sitting on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table as he thought on what to do. Hazel was right, he knew she was. Nico just worked late sometimes.

But as he said, what Apollo had done had fucked up his brain.

* * *

By midnight, Will had put Bianca to bed, had gotten his mother comfortable and asleep, had checked all the locks five times, studied for his upcoming test, and drank two pots of coffee.

And Nico still wasn't home.

Will had texted him twice but hadn't gotten any reply. After midnight came and went, he called Hazel just as he had promised to do.

"Will?" Hazel must have been asleep, you could hear it in her voice. "What time is it?"

"Twelve-thirty," Will said. "I'm sorry I woke you up, but Nico's still not home."

"...Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty damn sure he's not in bed by me," Will snapped.

"Okay, okay." Hazel's voice drew further from the phone. "Frank, Frank, wake up!"

Will waited patiently for Hazel to wake her husband, his eyes on Nico's empty side of the bed. Oh god, he needed Nico to be okay. He just needed him to be okay. 

"I'm on my way over," Hazel said. "Have you texted him?"

"Multiple times. No answer." Will stood up and began to pace. "I'm worried as fuck, Hazel."

"Just relax. I'm on my way over." There was a rustling in the background, what sounded like her car, Frank's voice and the low hum of a radio. "Driving there. Is Bianca asleep?"

Will made his way downstairs and started another pot of coffee. "Yeah, my mom is, too. I haven't let either of them know what's going on."

"I'm going to beat Nico's ass," Hazel mumbled to herself. "He's gotta stop getting involved in things."

Will knew exactly what Hazel was talking about. It had been the last time Nico had come home late, though nowhere near as late as this time. He had volunteered to stay late because he simply couldn't go home knowing a child was still out there lost.

He had eventually found the kid, had come home soaked from the pouring rain, had apologized over and over.

But this time was different. This time, it was almost one in the morning and Will was sitting in his dark living room, another cup of coffee in hand, and soon enough Hazel and Frank were with him. 

"What could he possibly be doing?" Will asked for what felt like the hundredth time. "What's got him out so late?"

Hazel downed her cup of coffee and got up without a word to get more. It was rare to see her actually worried, but judging by Frank's face, she was anxious as hell.

"Should we call his work?" Will asked. "Maybe they could tell us-"

"I wouldn't, Will," Frank said. "They're busy with other stuff. If anything was wrong, they'd contact us."

Will got up and paced. "What if they don't know? What if-"

"He said he was working over, right?" Frank asked. "It's gotta be something with his work."

Hazel came back and sat beside her husband. "He needs to learn to keep in contact with us."

Will nodded. "Definitely. But he's stubborn."

They sat in silence when there were no more words to say. Will was about to break down like he saw his mother do earlier that day, but a knock eventually came around two in the morning.

Will was the first to his feet, followed by Hazel and then Frank. He threw open the front door to see his husband, and all that worry changed to anger.

"Nico, what the fuck-"

He stopped when he saw his husband's face, the misery in it, how drenched he was from the storm. Will pulled him in and slammed the door, hugging him as tight as he could and for as long as he could. 

"Oh, thank god..." Hazel kissed her brother's head. "Nico, where have you been?"

Nico buried his face in Will's shoulder, rain dripping off him and wetting Will's shirt. "Talking down this kid that wanted to jump."

"For that long?" Will whispered.

Nico nodded. "From four in the afternoon. He just...he had so much going on. I tried to talk it through with him, over and over."

Hazel didn't disrupt the hug but pulled Nico's drenched coat off him. "Neeks...you do so much for people... I'm going to head home, okay? Will's gonna get you in the hot bath or something before you catch pneumonia. Call me tomorrow, okay?"

Nico nodded into Will's shoulder. "Okay..."

Hazel ruffled his hair and gave Will an encouraging look before leading Frank out. When she was gone, Will leaned over and locked the door before breaking the hug. "Let's get you to our bathroom. Hazel's right, you're freezing."

He led Nico upstairs, and once in the bathroom, started the hot water and began to strip his husband. But there wasn't anything flirty about it, and once Nico was in the tub, Will sat beside it and rubbed his shoulders.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Nico shrugged, his eyes dull and fixed on the water pouring from the faucet.

"I know it's hard to do that, I know," Will kissed his cheek. "But it's over, you did good, talking for that long. Relax now that it's over. You do so well at this stuff, I don't know why they don't promote you."

"Because he still jumped," Nico whispered.


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last chapter, hope you enjoyed the story, and thanks for all your reviews!!

Nico was in a slump for days. The only things that seemed to help were snuggles from both Will and Bianca. Family. Family always made Nico feel better.

And that's what first got Will thinking.

The third day after that night, Bianca and Will surprised Nico with breakfast in bed. Will helped her carry that tray upstairs, making sure nothing spilled on the steps as they walked.

"Did you make his coffee right?" Bianca asked. 

Will nodded. "You watched me make it, remember?"

Bianca skipped up the rest of the steps and turned to face him. "But you're bad at making stuff. Daddy's the best."

Will couldn't help but smile. "True, but I'm sure he'll love it."

He led her to the master bedroom and threw the curtains open, leaving the sunlight and Bianca to wake his husband up. And that task was done quickly enough. 

"What's going on?" Nico groaned, sitting up. "What's all this?"

Bianca jumped on the bed beside him. "Breakfast! I helped dad make it!"

Nico looked between them. "Why?"

Will set the tray on his lap and kissed his cheek. "Cause, Bianca noticed you've been down and asked me if we could do something nice for you."

"I made sure he made your coffee right," Bianca insisted. 

Nico kissed his daughter's head and pulled her close. "Wanna share with me?"

She nodded. "Pancakes!"

Will watched them share the meal. Nico always lit up around Bianca, and this proved that yet again. His daughter made his world go round.

Nico was a family man, whether he wanted to admit it or not, even though Bianca was conceived the way she was.

* * *

It was a week later when another idea popped into Will's head. He had been watching TV with Nico, cuddled up in his side as Bianca colored at the table. Nico was almost asleep, but Will was wide awake as he watched the commercials.

Only one stuck out, the one about the need for foster parents. But then he thought about all the horror stories you heard from those who were in foster care. Leo Valdez was a prime example.

The day after, the newspaper story he was reading mentioned adoption, and for the first time, he felt like the universe was trying to point something out.

But he didn't act on it for quite some time, because court days were here and there, his father was finally getting arrested, Naomi was finally getting her own place and her own life and she looked completely free.

And yet, her leaving the house didn't make the idea go away. Instead, it only strengthened it. Because he didn't want to make her previous room back into a guest room, but into a nursery.

Will could picture it clearly. He could see where they'd put the crib, where the changing table could go, the closet doors that could easily be painted whatever color he wanted.  
Then he pictured them with a little boy, and he almost bolted to the adoption center then. But he had to talk to Nico, he _had_ to. But how?

Nico hadn't forgiven himself for that night, and Will wasn't sure if he ever would. He continued to go to work, go through the motions, but something was off about him that Will thought would never come back.

Maybe adopting would help. Maybe...

* * *

Will Solace loved his husband more than anything. He always would. But he thought of his daughter, how he'd do anything for her, and he knew that she was one of the most important things in his life.

Would Bianca be okay with them adopting? Would Nico even agree? Did Nico ever honestly want children? Bianca hadn't been a choice.

But Will finally found it in himself to sit across from Nico after he put Bianca to bed, his eyes on Nico as his husband sipped from a wine glass. "We need to talk."

Nico gestured to the bottle sitting between them. "Want some? Just opened it."

Will hesitated but soon poured himself a glass. "I have a question. And I want honest feedback."

"Okay...?"

"I want a son," Will blurted. "I want to adopt."

Nico froze with his wineglass halfway to his mouth. "What?"

Will blushed at himself. "Sorry, didn't mean to just say it. But...I want to adopt. I thought it'd help you feel better, and I'd love it, and Bianca deserves a sibling if she wants. I love having siblings, even though the circumstances of them were sketchy. Mary and Milo, Austin and Kayla. I really think Bianca will love to have a sibling. And I...I thought we could adopt a boy if that's okay with you. I really want a boy."

Nico stared at him some more before downing his wine. When the glass was empty, he held it out to Will. "Refill this and tell me how adoption works."

Will froze. "Wait...you want to?"

Nico nodded. "I've been thinking about it, too. But...but I don't want to adopt a baby. I want to adopt a kid that's going through shit, like Jacob." Jacob, the boy that had jumped. "We can save a kid, give them a good family, a good life. We can save one."

Will refilled Nico's glass before drinking from the bottle. "What age are you thinking?"

Nico shrugged. "I just...want to save one. Can you ask that, say you want a kid that's troubled?"

Will couldn't help but laugh. "We'll see."

Nico grinned and held his glass out for a toast, and Will happily tapped his bottle against it.

* * *

They ended up adopting a sixteen-year-old named Kenny. The first week was hard, but it leveled off from there. Kenny hadn't been schooled, had seen his dad murder his mother then kill himself. They started homeschooling him every other day, and he practiced his reading by reading to Bianca at night. When the nightmares came, either Nico or Will went to sit with him.

But they didn't stop there. It was only a year later when Nico came to Will, his eyes already pleading before he spoke. In his hands, he held the picture of another kid he wanted to save. 

Ginny, age nine. She had survived the car accident that took her mother, had no dad on file. Will agreed simply because of the look on his husband's face.

When he finally graduated, he finally hesitated when adoption was on the table. Nico had come to him with another sad story, another picture in hand, those pleading eyes.

"Neeks...we can't adopt every kid you find," Will reasoned. "We're still getting used to Ginny, and Kenny's going to be moving out soon-"

"Exactly!" Nico stressed. "We'll have room because Kenny's moving out! And until he does, Jennette can share a room with Bi. They're close in age."

Will looked down at the picture of Jennette, and he knew right away he'd never be able to say no. "Her story?"

"Dad's in prison for rape, mother died in childbirth," Nico explained. "And her brother, Justin-"

Will put his head in his hands. "Nico..."

"What?" Nico asked. "You know I like helping kids, you know. And we can't adopt her and not her brother."

Will reached for the bottle of wine. "This is it. No more after them."

* * *

Will finally became an attending, he was making more money than he could imagine, Nico was smiling every day, Kenny had gotten a job and a nice apartment, Bianca was excelling in school. Everything was perfect.

It was a Saturday when he came home to Nico's pleading eyes for the third time. As soon as he saw him he dropped his bag and sighed. "Nico...We're getting too old for this."

"Just hear me out," Nico insisted. "I already asked Hazel and she said no, and Percy can make his own kids, he doesn't want to adopt, but we love adopting, right? We can save a kid."

Will banged his head against the wall. "Nico, having a house full of kids is going to drive me insane."

Nico snuck the picture under his eyes. "Maryanne, six years old."

"Six years old? Nico, that's young," Will protested.

Nico kept the picture where he could see it. "Her father tried to sell her to human traffickers."

And that's how they ended up having to buy a bigger house.


End file.
